Her Crazy Story
by Miwa Lucifer
Summary: Kurapika, dikabarkan telah lama menghilang. Akhirnya kembali dan tinggal di rumah Killua walau hanya sementara. Ia juga mencintai empat orang. Dua orang pertama adalah Ayah dan Ibunya. Orang ketiga adalah kakaknya dan Pairo. Namun, siapa orang terakhir yang dicintainya? CHAPTER 10 UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei

Warning!

AU banget, OOC kayaknya. Disini, Kurapika berperan sebagai perempuan

Her Crazy Story

Chapter 01 - Prologue

Ia sedang berjalan dipinggir hutan. Pakaiannya compang camping, robek sana sini. Rambut pirangnya kusut tak karuan. Kulit putihnya kotor karena ia tak mandi. Kini, ia sedang menuju kota terdekat dipinggir hutan. Ia bernama Kurapika. Ia sudah lama mengharapkan satu keajaiban. Yaitu, bisa tertawa lagi bersama teman-temannya.

Ketika ia sampai diluar kota, ia bersujud syukur(?) Tidak, ia pergi ke dalam kota itu, dengan sisa uang yang tak banyak, ia membeli baju baru dan beberapa roti juga air. Setelah ia mendapatkan semua itu, ia bergegas mencari penginapan. Dan ajaib, sebelum ia mencari penginapan, ia bertemu teman lamanya, Killua.

"Ku..rapika?"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Astaga! Lama tak berjumpa! Bagaimana kaba-" _**bilaku tanya kabarnya, pasti ia akan jawab, "aku baik-baik saja, Killua." aku tahu itu. **_Batin Killua.

"Kenapa?"

"N.. Tidak. Kau sedang apa disini? Mencari penginapan?"

"Ping pong.. Aku sedang mencari penginapan. Killua, bisa carikan aku satu yang harganya juga murah?"

"Tak perlu repot, Kurapika. Kau tinggal tinggal dirumahku saja. Ayo, ikut aku. Akan kukenalkan dengan adik kesayanganku."

"Aku pulang."

"Kak Killua! Aku sudah lama menu- kak, siapa gadis itu?"

"Gadis? Oh, dia Kurapika, temanku. Kurapika, dia Alluka, adik kesayanganku."

"Jadi kau kak Kurapika? Temannya kak Killua!? Salam kenal, kak. Aku Alluka."

"Kurapika."

"Allu, bisakah kau antar dia kekamar?"

"Baik!" Alluka segera menggandeng Kurapika kekamarnya. "kak Kura, kau bau sekali. Kau harus mandi! Biar aku siapkan keperluanmu, ya? Oh, kita sudah sampai. Disini akan menjadi kamarmu."

"Te-terima kasih, Alluka."

"Biar ku siapkan mandimu dulu."

Kurapika menyapu kamar barunya. *ehem* maaf, CALON kamar barunya. _**Ternyata, Killua rumahnya besar juga, ya? Tunggu, dari mana dia mendapat semua uang ini?**_

"Haa~" Kurapika menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia bosan, menghela nafas terus menerus. Namun, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. "Ya sudah, aku harus mempersiapkan barang-barangku. Eh?" ia baru ingat, kalau ia hanya membeli dua lembar baju. Itupun baju yang agak mencolok ke lelaki.

"Kak Kura.. Tempat mandimu sudah siap!"

"Terima kasih, Alluka." Kurapika keluar kamar "terima kasih dan maaf karena aku langsung merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa! Kau ini, salah satu temn baik kak Killua. Walau tak sebaik dan selucu kak Gon. Namun, kau tetap teman baik kak Killua. Ayo, mandi dulu."

"Terima kasih."

"Akan kutunjukkan dimana kamar mandinya. Mari ikut aku."

Setelah sampai dikamar mandi, ia lamgsung menggantung semua pakaian yang ia butuhkan. Juga melepas baju yang ia kenakan saat ini. Lalu, mulao berendam di _bath up_ berisi air hangat.

"Hah~ nikmatnya. Tunggu, sudsh berapa lama aku tidak mandi, ya?" ia menghitung dengan jari. Setelah tahu sudah berapa lama ia tak mandi, ia tersentak dan tertawa. "Ya ampun! Ternyata aku tidak mandi sudah 15 hari! Pantas," ia mencium kedua ketiaknya. "Huek! Bau.. Haha.."

Setelah ia selesai, ia mengenakan handuk yang ada disitu dan membawa semua pakaiannya, termaduk yang ia gantung. Lalu ia menuju kekamsrnya.

"Hah~" dan, iyaps! Ia menghela nafas lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kslinya hari ini. "Pakaian kotorku, aku letakkan dimana, ya?" ia mencari tempat yang pas untuk ia letakkan. "Disini saja, dilantai."

Kurapika mengenakan baju yang ia beli dipasar tadi. Dan semua yang harus ia kenakan. Setelah selesai, Alluka mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Alluka menghampirinya.

"Kak Kura, biar aku cuci pakaian kotormu." lalu ia pergi keluar kamar Kurapika.

"Tak usah, Alluka. Aku terlalu merepotkanmu."

Dibawah, Killua yang sedang asik menonton televisi, menengok keatas dimana Kurapika dan Alluka berada. "Sudah, tak usah sungkan, Kurapika. Dia sedang ingin berbaik hati padamu. Karena dia mendapat seorang teman perempusn."

"Eh? Benarka-"

"BOHONG! Kak Kura, jangan percaya kak Killua! Dia suka bohong. Sini, biar aku cucikan bajumu," Kurapika sempat melihat wajah Alluka yang memerah dan ia mengembangkan pipinya.

"Baiklah, Alluka. Tapi, antar aku juga, ya?"

"Kemana?"

"Ketempat cuci baju. Biarkan aku membantumu."

"Baik. Mari ikut aku."

Ditempat Killua, dia hanya terkekeh mendengar percakapan kedua gadis yang ada dirumahnya itu. Ia merasakan sakunya bergetar. Ternyata telfon masuk. _**Gon.**_

"Halo?"

_**[Killua, bisa kita ketemu? Kudengar Kurapika menghilang.]**_

_**Kurapika? Apa Gon tidak tahu, bahwa ia ada di- benar juga. Kurapika tidak memberitahu dan tidak ingin Gon tahu dahulu. Kalau ia tinggal dirumahku.**_

**FLASHBACK~**

_**"Terima kasih, Killua. Kau telah mengizinkanki tinggal dirumahmu sementara waktu."**_

_**"A-aku tak bilang kau tinggal sementara waktu! Kau.. Kau boleh tinggal disini, selamanya."**_

_**"Benarkah? Aku sangat menghargai kebaikanmu itu, Killua. Namun aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa merepotkanmu fan Alluka lebih jauh lagi."**_

_**"A-aku dan Alluka tidak merasa direpotka, kok."**_

_**"Itukan perasaanmu saja. Nanto lama kelamaan, kau juga akan jengkel bila aku terlalu lama tinggal disini."**_

_**"Sudah, sana. Mandi! Kau bau sekali!"**_

_**"Ih, Killua jahat banget sih! Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu."**_

_**"I-iya."**_

_**"Sekali lagi, terima kasih."**_

_**END FLASHBACK~**_

_**[Killua?]**_

_**[Killua, apa kau disana?]**_

"Eh, iya! Kenapa?!"

_**[Ih! Kudengar, Kurapika menghilang. Aku dan Leoriobingin kau berkumpul ditempat biasa kita berkumpuk, bagaimana?]**_

"Ah, maaf! Aku tak bisa. Sampai nanti!"

_**[Tunggu, Killu-]**_

**Sementara di posisi Gon..**

"Tunggu, Killu..a."

"Kenapa, Gon?"

"Killua menutup telfonnys, Leorio."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya dimana Kurapika berada. Aku sih punya _feeling_, bahwa Kurapika ada dirumahnya Killua saat in."

"Be-benarkah!?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, itu hanya _feeling_-ku saja, Leorio. Aku tak tahu benar atau salah. Lagi juga,"

"Lagi juga?"

"Yang namanya _feeling_, pasti bisa salah sewaktu-waktu." kata Gon dengan nada yang dikecilkan.

-oOo-

A/N: prologue is finish! Aku minta maaf banget atas _Typo_ yang terbang seenak udelnya(?) yang dapat merusak keindahan membaca mata anda sekalian-_- saya menyelesaikan chapter 00 ini sampai pukul setengah sebelas malam. oke, langsung saja, _Review please? _*kittyeye*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Warning:**

**AU banget! OOC kayaknya. Gaje banget! Humor? Gak terlalu bisa, tapi diusahakan! XD**

**Her Crazy Story**

**Chapter 1**

**-oOo-**

"Kak Kura, Kak Killua sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Kak Kura?"

"Iya, Alluka. Aku segera turun. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu."

"Baik! Aku dan Kak Killua menunggumu diruang makan dibawah tangga, ya?"

"Baik."

Kurapika, ia sedang memikirkan tentang.. Bagaimana ia bisa tersesat selama 15 hari dihutan. Dan bertemu Killua, akhirnya ia tinggal dirumahnya, walaupun untuk sementara.

Akhirnya, ia turun kebawah. Tepatnya dibawah tangga untuk makan bersama Killua dan Alluka. Mereka sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

"Itu kak Kura.." Alluka bangun dari duduknya dan menyeret Kurapika kedekatnya. "Kak Kura duduk disebelah aku aja."

"I-iya."

Mereka memulai makan dengan keadaan canggung. Sangat canggung sampai Killua berdiri.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kak Killua, mau kemana? Kakak belum menghabiskannya. Bahkan kakak belum makan setengah dari piring kakak."

"Sudahlah, Alluka. Tak usah khawatir."

"Tapi ka-"

"Alluka, tolong hargai kakakmu, oke?"

"Baik kak Kura."

-Skip-

"Halo?"

_**[Halo? Siapa ini?]**_

"Kurapika. Ini siapa?"

_**[Kuroro.]**_

"Ku-kuroro!?"

_**[Ada apa, Kurapika? Kau se-]**_

"A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

_**[Apa yang ku inginkan? Aku baru ingin bertanya itu padamu. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Mengapa kau menelfonku?]**_

"Me-menelfonmu!? A-aku tidak menelfonmu, Bodoh!"

_**[Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Aku tutup telfonnya.]**_

Tuut..

Dikamar barunya, Kurapika hanya bisa memikirkan apa yang tadi ia lakukan. _**Hah? Menelfon Kuroro!? Aku tak merasa menelfonnya.**_ Ketika ia melihat nomor yang tertera di handphone-nya, barulah ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kak Kura? Ada telfon dari kak Neon."

_**Neon? Tak biasanya dia menelfon.. Ki.. Ha?!**_

"Baik! Aku segera turun!"

-oOo-

"Leorio, kira-kira, Kurapika benar tinggal dirumahnya Killua tidak, ya?"

"Coba saja kau ikuti feeling mu. Pasti ketemu, jawabannya."

"Hm.. Baik, aku akan tanya feelingku."

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Gon sadar dari konsentrasinya, *gakbiasanya-_-* ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenali. "Kurapika?"

"Bagus! Kau sudah tau dia tinggal dimana? Kenapa kau memanggil namanya? Dia tidak disini, Gon."

"Kurapika?"

Leorio memutar kedua bola matanya "oh, ayolah. Kurapika tidak disini, bersama kita atau didepan kita."

"KURAPIKA!" Gon berlari kearah Kurapika berlari tadi.

"Kura- huah!? Kurapika! Gon, tunggu aku!"

-oOo-

"Mitsuketa!"

"Oh, ayolah.. Kau tidak asik, Kurapika."

"Hehe.. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan, Killua. Belikan aku coklat chocococorobun? Choco co roro bun? Choco-"

"Chocorobun?"

"Iya, apalah itu! Cepat! Atau.. Aku akan melaporkanmu pada wasit Alluka?"

"E-e.. Tunggu! Baiklah, akan kubelikan kau coklat!"

Lalu, Kurapika merasa punggungnya seperti dipeluk dari belakang. Refleks? Dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihatnya. Lalu ia berteriak. "GON!"

Killua yang tadi berjalan didepannya, langsung menoleh kebelakang dan berlari kearah Kurapika dan Gon. "Gon!" Kata Killua sambil berlari kearahnya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menghampiri Killua. Killua belum apa-apa langsung menjitak kepalanya. "Aww.. Sakit sekali.. Killua, kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku?"

"Habis, itu salahmu! Kenapa menghilang begitu saja!?"

"Hehe.. Maaf, Killua."

-oOo-

_**Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Sudah ada Gon dan Leorio disini. Aku tak bisa jujur pada mereka bahwa Kurapika tinggal dirumahku. **_Batin Killua.

_**Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Sudah ada Gon dan Leorio disini. Aku tak bisa jujur pada mereka bahwa aku sekarang tinggal dirumah Killua. **_Batin Kurapika.

Suasana sangat canggung sekali. Akhirnya, suasana itu dipecahkan ketika Alluka datang dan bergabung. "Kak Killua, masa dari tadi belanjanya lama banget sih?" Kata Alluka sambil mengambil posisi disebelah Killua.

"Ma-maaf, Alluka."

"Kak Kura, kak Kura dan- oh!? Kak Gon! Lama tak bertemu padamu, kak Gon! Aku rindu sekali.." Alluka langsung memeluk Gon ketika ia melihat Gon. "Dan.. Paman Leorio?"

"Pa-paman!? A-aku masih muda, kau tahu!?" Lalu Alluka memeluk Leorio

Alluka menggangguk. "Aku tahu! Kau dan kak Kura kan hanya beda.. 2 tahun, benar?"

"Be-benar. Kau benar, Alluka."

"Benar? Asik!" Alluka langsung melepas pelukannya dari Leorio

"Paman, sekarang belikan aku es mambo jumbo!"

"Eh? Es mambo jumbo?"

"Iya! Begini saja, kalau paman menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, paman tak usah belikan aku es mambo jumbo. Tapi kalau paman salah jawab, paman harus belikan aku es mambo jumbo. Kalau paman kalah dan paman tak mau belikan aku es mambo, maka kak Killua yang akan memberi paman hukuman. Setuju?"

"Setuju. Baik, a-apa pertanyaanmu."

"Pertanyaanku? Hm.. Oh! Siapa orang yang kusukai?"

"Orang yang kau sukai? Hm.. Gon?"

"Salah!"

"Aku?"

"Salah besar!"

"Siapa? Kurapika?"

"Teet toot! Paman salah! Sekarang paman belikan aku es mambo!"

"I-iya. Tapi siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

"Orang yang kusukai adalah, kak Killua."

"Eh?"

"Sudah! Paman harus belikan aku es mambo!"

Tak terasa, saku Kurapika bergetar. Handphone miliknya sedang bergetar. Ia mengangkat telefon itu diluar.

"Halo?"

_**[Kurapika?]**_

"Ku-kuroro?"

_**[Ping pong! Kau benar!]**_

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau mau dariku?"

_**[Bisa kita bertemu?]**_

"Be-bertemu? Hanya berdua? D-dimana?"

_**[Ditaman. Sore ini pukul 5. Ada waktu?]**_

"H-hn.. Ku-kurasa."

_**[Baik, akan kutunggu kau di taman pukul 5 sore ini. Da~]**_

-oOo-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Ia sudah bersiap sedari tadi. Juga sudah merapihkan apa yang bisa ia rapihkan. Ia bolak balik didepan kaca, berharap dapat memasangkan pakaian yang cocok dengannya. Sayangnya, nihil. Karena dia hanya membeli kaos biasa.

"Hfft.. Tak punya baju yang bagus. Hm.. Oh! Tunggu.. Tunggu."

Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya, berharap menemukan baju yang lebih layak dan ketemu! Untungnya ia membeli baju kemarin ketika Killua membeli bahan makanan.

Setelah ia memakai baju itu, ia kembali lagi kedepan kaca. Berharap baju itu cocok dengannya. Dan, harapannya terkabul. Ia baru memakai baju saja. Belum bawahannya. Ia mencari-cari lagi dan ia menemukan satu buah celana jeans pendek.

"Sial! Apa aku harus pakai celana ini ketika ingin bertemu Kuroro? Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Pintu diketuk tiga kali. Menandakan ada orang di depan kamarnya. Dan, benar saja. Itu suaranya Alluka.

"Kak Kura?"

"I-iya?"

"Kak Kura kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa, Alluka." Ia membukakan pintu untuk Alluka.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Ohiya, apa Alluka punya celana jeans yang selutut?"

"Maaf, kak Kura. Aku hanya punya baju dress. Apa tak apa?"

"Tidak. Aku butuh celana jeans selutut. Kalau kau tak punya, tak apa. Terima kasih, Alluka."

"Baik."

Lalu Kurapika menutup pintu kamarnya dan kembali kedepan kaca. "Berarti, itu artinya, aku tetap harus memakai celana pendek ini."

-oOo-

Ia berlari secepatnya ke taman. Ia tahu, ia terlambat 10 menit. "Huft! Kalau saja Killua tidak memintaku.."

_**Flashback~**_

_**"Kurapika? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Killua ketika ia melihat Kurapika berpakaian rapih dan melaluinya.**_

_**Ia mengerem mendadak dan mengakibatkan dirinya terdorong ke depan. "Kenapa?"**_

_**"Kenapa kau pakai begitu?"**_

_**"Me-memang kenapa?"**_

_**"Ganti pakaianmu,"**_

_**"Maaf, aku sudah telat, Killua. Aku berangkat."**_

_**"Kurapika!"**_

_**"Maaf, Killua."**_

_**"Kurapika, tunggu."**_

_**Ia berhenti lagi. "Tolong bawa ini,"**_

_**"Apa ini?"**_

_**"Sudah. Bawa saja, juga, berikan ini pada Gon. Kalau kau ketemu. Sudah, sana. Hati-hati."**_

_**End flashback~**_

"Kau terlambat." Kata Kuroro datar

"Ma-maaf. Aku tadi harus mengirim paket khusus pada Gon terlebih dahulu."

"Ya sudah. Tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong," sreet! _**A-apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa.. Seperti Kurapika itu cantik? A-apa ini!? Perasaan apa yang sedang kurasakan ini?**_

"Ngomong-ngomong apa?"

"Ka-kau.." _**Berhenti!**_ "Kau.."

"Aku?"

"Hn." Kuroro mengangguk. "Kau.. Terlihat.." _**Berhenti bodoh! Berhenti!**_ "Terlihat ca.." _**BERHENTI, KURORO LUCIFER! Berhenti!**_

"Terlihat?"

"Terlihat cantik dengan baju yang kau pakai itu- hap!" Ia segera membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mukanya memerah karena malu.

"Be-benarkah? T-terima kasih."

"Kurapika, apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja makan."

"Ah, sayang. Kau mau temani aku makan?"

"D-dimana? Ha-hanya berdua?"

Kuroro mengangguk. "Iya. Hanya berdua."

"Te-terserah kau saja." Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroro. Ia merasa pipinya memanas karena malu.

**-oOo-**

**A/N: Sebenarnya, ini chapter 1-nya. Nah, chapter prologue itu chapter 00. Maafkan atas ke-tyo-an chapter lalu, ya? Review, pleasee.. *kittyeye***

**Mari kita berbalas review :3**

_**Guest:**_

**Huwaww~ trims, atas review positifnya dan kau menyukainya. Kau adalah yang pertama me-review dalam cerita ini :') *curcol* aku minta maaf atas typo yang ada. Trims atas supportnya. Yupp ini sudah ku update. *iyeii* ^-^)/**

_**Tsukihana-chan:**_

**Lihat saja, siapa yang Kurapika cintai, *menyeringai* trims atas reviewnya. Sudah di apdett kok. *kabur***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Warning:**

**AU banget! OOC kayaknya. Gaje banget! Humor? Gak terlalu bisa, tapi diusahakan! XD**

**Her Crazy Story**

**Chapter 2**

**-oOo-**

"Bagaimana kalau di restoran depan?"

"Te-terserah kau, Kuroro."

"Ya.. Baiklah, ayo. Aku sudah lapar."

Sesampainya di restoran yang Kuroro maksud, mereka *ralat, Kuroro* langsung memilih tempat terbaik di cafe itu. VIP Class. Hanya ada 3 buah meja besar dan 2 buah meja kecil dengan bangku yang saling berhadapan. Kuroro memilih 1 dari 2 meja kecil itu.

"Silahkan," Kuroro mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. Lalu ia duduk didepannya. Setelah itu, pelayan datang dan memberi mereka dua buah buku menu.

"Kau mau apa, Kurapika?"

"A-aku bilang aku tidak mau makan. Aku suda-"

"Baik, kalau begitu, lasagna 2. Ditambah minumnya," Kuroro melirik kearah Kurapika. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Terserah kau."

"Baik, soda putih dua."

"Baik. Silahkan ditunggu, Miss, Mister."

Setelah pelayan itu menjauh dari mereka berdua, Kurapika mulai merasa canggung berada didepan Kuroro. Lalu ia berkata, "apa yang butler tadi katakan? Miss? Apa artinya?"

"Miss, kau tak tahu?"

"Iya, aku tahu! Maksudku, mengapa ia berwajah seperti itu ketika melihatku?"

"Berwajah apa maksudmu?"

"Berwajah, seperti dia mengatakan, _**selamat-karena-kau-mendapat-pasangan-yang-cocok-dengan-mu**_."

"Haha. Kau konyol, Kurapika. Tak mungkin itu terjadi."

"Iya. Tak mungkin! Karena setelah ini, akan kupastikan kau tak dapat melihat dunia lagi."

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"Ti-tidak juga, sih."

"Haha, bodoh."

Tak lama, makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Pelayan yang melayani mereka, meletakkan dua piring lasagna dihadapan mereka. Beserta dua gelas soda putih. "Silahkan di nikmati, miss, mister." Lalu pelayan itu berlalu dari ruangan VIP itu.

Mereka dalam keadaan canggung lagi. Mereka tak menyentuh makanannya ataupun minumannya. Mereka hanya memandanginya satu sama lain. Lalu, kecanggunggan itu dihancurkan ketika ponsel Kurapika berbunyi.

"Halo?"

_**[Kurapika, kau ada dimana?]**_

"Ki-killua? Aku ada di.." Ia mengambil jeda antara kalimatnya. "Tak dimana-mana."

_**[Begitu. Bisa kau cepat pulang? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.]**_

"Apa?"

_**[Sudah, cepat kau pulang!]**_

"I-iya. Tunggu aku setengah jam lagi."

_**[Oke.]**_

Tuut..

Telfon terputus. Kali ini, Kurapika memberanikan diri memandangi Kuroro. Sadar akan tatapan itu, Kuroro balik memandang Kurapika dengan wajah datarnya. "Ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak. Hanya saja Killua menelfonku. Dan aku harus segera pulang, terima kasih atas makanannya. Aku pulang, da-"

Kurapika merasa tangannya dipegang. Ia menoleh dan mendapat Kuroro memegang tangannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kurapika dingin.

"Kau belum menyentuh makanmu, Kurapika."

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu? Aku sudah kenyang!"

"Satu suap saja? Aku tahu kau belum makan sama sekali."

Mata Kurapika membelakak. _**Kenapa ia tahu bahwa aku belum makan?**_ "Bu-bukan urusanmu!"

Kuroro menarik paksa tangan Kurapika dan mendudukkannya di bangkunya tadi. "Cepat makan, atau akan ku-"

"Baiklah, baik! Kali ini kau menang, Lucifer! Tch, sial!"

"Ha! Sudah kuduga. Sudah makan."

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Kurapika meneguk isi terakhir dari gelas sodanya. Ia segera berdiri dan ingin pulang, lagi-lagi, Kuroro menahannya. "Kali ini, apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar, ikut aku." Kuroro menarik Kurapika kedalam kamar mandi. Kurapika kaget bukan main. Ia takut ia di sentuh oleh Kuroro. Namun, semua fikiran negatif Kurapika buyar, ketika Kuroro menyuruh Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Anehnya, Kurapika menurut.

_**Tunggu, kenapa aku merasa berat. Terutama pada bibirku? Apa.. Ah? Tidak! Tak mungkin ia.. Baik, akan kubuka mataku.**_ Dan, ketika ia membuka matanya, wajahnya memerah. Semerah tomat segar. _**Kuroro.. Menciumku!?**_

Kuroro tahu, Kurapika sudah membuka matanya. Makanya, ia segera melepaskan ciumannya. "Jangan beritahu siapapun apa yang terjadi hari ini, Kurapika. Atau.. Aku tidak menjamin keselamatan sahabatmu, Shalnark."

"Tunggu, bukannya dia anak buahmu?"

"Hm.. Iya, tapi secara rahasia, ia memberi tahuku bahwa kau dan Shalnark bersahabat dekat."

_**Sial kau, Shalnark! Sekarang kau akan rasakan akibatnya. Bodoh! Shalnark bodoh! Bodoh!**_

"Bagaimana? Deal?"

"Hm.. I-iya, deal."

"Sepakat! Sudah, sana kau pulang. Pasti kau sudah ditunggu oleh Killua."

_**Benar juga, aku janji pada Killua akan pulang setengah jam lagi,**_ "baik, aku pulang!"

-oOo-

"Kau.. Dari mana saja!?"

"Ma-maaf, Killua."

"Sudah, ayo duduk!"

Setelah Kurapika dan Killua duduk, Killua memulai percakapannya. "Apa kau tahu? Gon, sudah mengetahui bahwa kau tinggal dirumahku."

"Ha!? Tak mungkin! Apa itu benar?"

"Benar. Gon sendiri yang menelfonku tadi."

"Gawat. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Killua mengangkat bahunya "aku tak tahu. Akan kuusahakan mencegah Gon dan Leorio memeriksa kamarmu. Kunci kamarmu dan jangan keluar kamar. Mulai besok, mengerti?"

"Baik."

-oOo-

"Se-selamat datang, Gon.. Leorio."

"Rumahmu besar, Killua." Leorio langsung berlari kearah sofa Killua. "Sofamu, empuk sekali!" Lalu ia merebahkan diri di sofa milik Killua. "Ini baru rumah idaman! Tv besar, rumah besar, sempurna!"

"Leorio, kau melenceng dari tujuan awal kita."

"Oh, benar!" Leorio langsung duduk di sofa Killua. Gon dan Killua segera duduk diposisi mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, apa tujuan kalian datang kesini?"

"Hanya memeriksa, apa benar feeling Gon itu benar. Bahwa Kurapika tinggal disini."

Sementara diposisi Kurapika, Kurapika ditemani Alluka sedang mengintip keadaan Killua. Killua terlihat pucat ketika Leorio bilang, _**feeling Gon dan bahwa Kurapika tinggal disini.**_

"Alluka, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas, kak Kura? Ikuti saja instruksi dari kak Killua. Oh, tunggu! Lihat kak Gon! Dia naik ketangga! Kak Kura, cepat tutup pintu dan kunci!"

_**Sementara diposisi Killua..**_

_**Kuharap, Alluka dan Kurapika segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya.**_

Gon, Leorio dan Killua sampai di depan kamar Kurapika. "Ini kamar siapa?" Tanya Gon

"Ka-kamar A-alluka." Jawab Killua tergagap

"Bukankah tadi kita sudah melihat kamar Alluka?"

"I-ya benar. Alluka punya dua kamar. Dan kamar ini adalah kamar rahasianya Allu."

"Gon, tolong gunakan penciuman anjingmu."

"Baik."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Gon?"

"Kurapika tidak ada di dalam, Leorio. Bagaimana ini?"

_**Haft, untung saja mereka pakai zetsu. Kalau tidak.. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.**_

"Yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kurapika menghilang setelah dari cafe itu. Boleh kami menginap disini, Killua?"

_**A-apa? Menginap?! Akhirnya ketakutanku datang juga!**_

Sementara diposisi Kurapika dan Alluka, mereka bersembunyi dibawah kasur Kurapika. "Kita harus bagaimana, kak Kura?" Kata Alluka sambil berbisik

"A-aku tidak tahu, Alluka. Kalau mereka sampai menginap, tolong fikirkan skenario terburuk dari situasi ini." Jawab Kurapika.

**Alluka's Image~**

_**"Gon! Cepat kesini, aku menemukan dua baju perempuan!"**_

_**Yang dipanggil pun langsung menghampirinya. "Mana? Oh, iya. Siapa tahu, itu milik Kurapika." Tak lama, Killua menghampiri mereka.**_

_**Ketika seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi, mereka berdua kaget dan tersipu. Apa lagi Gon, karena dia masih sangat polos. Juga Leorio, yang tiba-tiba datang, enta dari mana. Mungkin ia nongol tiba-tiba(?) seperti jin. V(°-°)V entahlah. Karena dia hentai, pastinya.**_

_**Ketika seseorang tersebut sadar akan tatapan tiga orang lelaki, ia pun juga tersipu. Rambut emasnya basah ditambah handuk yang melilit kepalanya dan ia hanya mengenakan handuk lainnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Killua tahu Kurapika dalam bahaya, maka dari itu, ia membuat Gon dan Leorio pingsan dengan memukul bahu mereka sekencang mungkin.**_

_**"Te-terima kasih, Killua."**_

_**"Sa-sama sama, Ku-kurapika. Su-sudah, sana! Ka-kau pakai ba-baju dulu!" Kata Killua tergagap. Menanggapi itu, Kurapika hanya tersenyum dan melaluinya. Lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Ia sempat mencium wangi shampoo dari sela-sela rambut Kurapika. "Hm.. Wangi jasmine. Wangi yang alami untuknya."**_

**End of Alluka's image~**

"Tunggu, kau tidak sedang memikirkan hal yang aneh, 'kan, Alluka?" tanya Kurapika dengan kedua matanya yang disipitkan ketika melihat pipi Alluka tersipu hebat(?)

"Eh.. Ah? Ti-tidak." Allukan mencoba mengelak pertanyaan Kurapika itu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Bagaimana? Tahu skenario terburuk dari itu, 'kan?!"

"I-iya. Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan tahu bahwa kau tinggal disini, kak Kura."

Kembali lagi diposisi Killua. Killua hanya terdiam mematung ditempat. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. _**Kalau ku izinkan mereka menginap, mereka cepat atau lambat akan tahu bahwa Kurapika tinggal disini. Tapi, kalau tak ku izinkan, mereka akan sebal padaku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Tuhan?**_

"Bagaimana, Killua? Kau mengizinkan kami menginap?"

"Hm.. Itu.. Itu.."

"Itu apa? Tak boleh?" Tanya Gon lesu

_**Sial kau, Gon! Jangan mengandalkan wajah melasmu seperti itu, bodoh! Aku tidak tega melihatnya.**_

"Bagaimana? Boleh?" Tanya Gon lagi

-oOo-

A/n: bagaimana dengan chapter 2 dari ini? Apa ada yang aneh? Apanada typo yang sempat terlihat dan nongol tiba-tiba sepertu Leorio di gambarannya Alluka? Entahlah. *dijitak* aduh! Baiklah. Menurutku, korban OOC disini adalah.. *sfx: jreengg!* ngomong-ngomong, apa sih yang dimaksud dengan "sfx"? *diblender* oke, korban OOC dichapter ini adalah.. Alluka! *iyeii* *ditabokKillua* ba-baiklah. Untuk Readers yang tau apa itu artinya SFX, silahkan beritahu saya dikotak review yang sudah disiapkan oleh **Xing Li**-san. Jadi, mohon bantu aku!

Balasan chapter lalu:

_**Ukimitaro:**_

**What? Alluka agak OOC? Tak apa, kuterima itu. Lagipula, mungkin dikau benar(?) trims sudah mampir. Sudah dilanjutkan, kok.**

**Review? Sangat dibutuhkan!**

_**KxN.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Warning:**

**AU banget! OOC kayaknya. Gaje banget! Humor? Gak terlalu bisa, tapi diusahakan! XD**

**Her Crazy Story**

**Chapter 3**

**-oOo-**

"Bagaimana, Killua? Kau takkan membiarkan kami yang sudah datang jauh jauh dari hotel kerumahmu, 'kan? Kau takkan tega, 'kan?"

"Leorio, sebenarnya, Killua bisa saja tega pada kita. Karena ini rumahnya."

"Gon, diam kau. Kalau Killua menjawab, 'tidak', kau takkan aman padaku di hotel nanti."

"Ma-maaf."

"Killua?"

"Li-lihat saja nanti." Killua berlari kearah kamarnya.

"Baik! Jika itu pilihanmu! Kami akan mampir lagi besok! Ayo, Gon. Kita pulang."

"U-uh."

Sementara dikamar, Killua memikirkan skenario terburuk dari jawabannya. Leorio dan Gon bisa saja membencinya. Tapi mereka takkan begitu. Namun, bila ia mengijinkan mereka menginap, Kurapika harus bagaimana? Saat ini, ia sedang pusing bukan main. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Gon dan Leorio.

Dari ambang pintu, Kurapika memerhatikan Killua yang sedang bingung. Ia menghampiri Killua yang sedang tiduran menghadap jendela kamarnya dan Kurapika duduk dipinggir kasurnya. Kemudian, ia memberanikan diri tuk menyentuh pundak Killua. Sadar akan sentuhan yang tak biasa itu, Killua menoleh. Dan mendapati Kurapika tersenyum kearahnya. Pipinya memerah seketika. Ia tahu perasaan ini.

"A-apa?!"

"Kau boleh saja mengizinkan Gon dan Leorio menginap. Tapi, jangan sampai mereka menemukanku disekitar rumahmu, oke?"

"Ke-kenapa? I-ini kan rumahku! Te-terserahku mau mengizinkan mereka menginap atau tidak!"

"Aku tahu itu, Killua. Aku juga sahabatmu, 'kan? Kau bisa share apapun yang mengganggumu padaku. Aku akan mencoba menolong sebisaku."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Killua, Alluka pernah bertanya padaku. 'Kak Kura, bagaimana kau dapat berteman dengan kak Killua yang keras kepala itu? Bagaimana kau mendapat persetujuan kak Killua untuk tinggal selamanya? Bukannya aku benci, tapi aku malah senang. Apa kak Kura dan kak Killua punya perasaan satu sama lain?' Ya, itu pertanyaan yang bertumpuk bagiku."

"La-lalu, kau jawab apa?"

"Aku? Aku hanya tersenyum dan bilang, 'aku tidak tahu. Mungkin itu takdir yang Tuhan buat untuk kami. Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun pada kakakmu. Karena aku tidak mencintai siapapun kecuali mendiang ayah dan bundaku,' itu jawabanku."

"Tidak dengan pemimpin Ryodan?"

"Pemimpin Ryodan? Eh? Maksudmu Kuroro? Jangan bodoh deh, dia itu.." Kurapika menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau hanya punya perasaan pada Kuroro. Ya sudah. Tak apa."

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu, Killua! A-aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya.. Membencinya!"

"Kau bohong. Dari nadamu berbicara, kau sama sekali tidak membencinya. Kau tahu? Ada pepatah mengatakan, _'bahagia-lah bila melihat orang yang kau cintai sedang bahagia. Bersedih-lah bila melihat orang yang kau cintai sedang bersedih.'_ Dan aku akan meniru itu."

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu, kau.. Menyukaiku?"

"Eh?! Bu-bukan begitu!" Kali ini Killua duduk menghadap Kurapika. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya guna menutupi pipinya yang merah. "A-aku tidak menyukaimu, kau hanya sebatas sahabat bagiku. Ti-tidak lebih. Kau?"

"Sama denganmu. Jadi, bagaimana kau akan menjawab pertanyaan Leorio?"

"Siapa tahu? Lihat besok saja."

-oOo-

"Pagi, Kurapika."

Kurapika membuka matanya untuk lebih fokus lagi. _**Siapa yang memanggilku?**_ Ia menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati sesosok bayangan. Ketika matanya sudah benar-benar terbuka, barulah sosok itu terlihat dengan jelas. "Killua?"

"Ping pong!"

"Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?"

"Menyiapkan sarapan. Apa lagi?"

Kurapika mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Lalu ia menghadap Killua. Killua tersenyum dan ketawa seketika. Kurapika bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Killua tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu. Ia pun bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Wajahmu. Lucu sekali. Maaf, aku tak bisa menahannya. Kau bau, mandi dulu sana."

Kurapika malu mendengarnya. Ia pun segera turun dari kasurnya dan mengambil handuk lalu langsung menuju kekamar mandi. Kira-kira 15 menit kemudian, Kurapika keluar kamar mandi. Untungnya, ia sudah memakai baju dari dalam kamar mandi. Killua sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. "Ayo makan?"

Kurapika menghampiri dan duduk disebelah Killua. Killua lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kali ini, bukan senyuman yang biasanya ia tunjukkan. Tapi ia menunjukkan senyuman yang bisa diartikan sebagai, _**selamat-pagi-putri-tidur-ku**_. Sadar akan tatapan itu, Kurapika memandang Killua dan bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat cantik memakai baju itu. Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana. Memang tidak boleh aku pakai baju ini?" Baju yang Kurapika kenakan: kaos berwarna ungu dengan celana pendek. "Kau sendiri? Berpakaian rapi seperti itu, mau kemana?"

Killua: baju panjang berwarna putih dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. "Tidak kemana-mana. Cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku turun dulu."

Ketika Killua turun kebawah, ponsel Kurapika berdering. Menandakan telfon masuk. "Kuroro." Ucapnya. "Mau apa dia?" Lalu Kurapika mengangkat telfonnya.

_**[Kurapika?]**_

"Apa? Kau tidak sopan sekali! Menelfon gadis dan langsung mengucapkan namanya! Tidak ada basa basi-nya sama sekali! Mau apa kau menelfonku?!"

_**[Galak. Seperti biasanya. Ohya, Kurapika kau ada waktu senggang sore ini?]**_

_**Mau apa dia? Jangan bilang makan lagi.**_

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika, Kuroro menjawab, _**[kita akan pergi ke festival. Tidak tidak.. Bukan festival. Lebih tepatnya acara.. Tidak, ya, festival.]**_

_**Aneh! Mau apa dia mengajakku ke festival dengannya? Memangnya kenapa dengan anggotanya?**_

Lagi-lagi, seperti menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika, **[Machi dan Nobunaga pergi bersama sore ini. Shizuku dan Shalnark pergi bersama juga sore ini. Kalluto, Feitan dan Phinks pergi kerumah Franklin untuk sebuah acara. Dan aku hanya sendiri disini. Kau bisa datang ke markasku?]**

"A-akan kuusahakan. Tutup telfonmu sekarang!"

_**[Tunggu! Akan ku tunggu kau pukul 6.]**_

"6 sore? Apa kau gila? Jam segitu aku sudah.. Tidak. Baik, akan kuusahakan. Tutup telfonnya!"

Tuut..

"Yah, dari pada tidak ada kerjaan." Kata Kurapika sambil mengangkat bahunya.

-oOo-

"Kau terlambat..lagi."

"Maaf. Jadi, untuk apa kau menyuruhku ke.. _Markas-_mu, Kuroro? Kuharap aku mendapat alasan yang setimpal dengan apa yang kau minta."

"Kenapa kau pakai baju dress, Kurapika? Kan sudah kubilang, kita akan ke festival. Bukan ke pesta."

"Mau diapakan lagi." Kurapika mengangkat bahunya "lagi pula aku keluar diam-diam. Dan meminjam dress milik Alluka."

"Haft~." Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. "Ini," Kuroro memberikan kimono berwarna biru muda becorak bunga sakura berwarna pink cerah "cepat ganti bajumu dengan ini."

"Iya!"

Tak lama, Kurapika keluar dengan kimono yang diberikan Kuroro. Kuroro senang melihatnya. Kuroro juga memakai kimono khas pria berwarna hitam. Lalu mereka keluar dari gedung Ryodan dan bergegas menuju kuil Hitogame. Kuil terdekat. Sementara dirumah, Killua bingung kemana Kurapika menghilang. Juga Alluka yang sama sekali tidak mau memberi tahunya. Tak lama, Gon dan Leorio datang. _**Bertambah lagi masalahnya.**_

**Back to KuroPika!**

Kuroro sekarang sedang bermain _shoot the doll._ Permainan menembak boneka. Sejauh ini, dia sudah mendapat 2 boneka laba-laba berukuran kecil dan besar, juga 3 buah boneka anak ayam. Kini, ia mengincar boneka beruang putih dengan pita biru dilehernya. Sementara Kurapika, ia belum mendapatkan apa-apa. Ia frustasi dan akhirnya menyerah. Ia hanya melihat Kuroro bermain. _**Cukup mahir.**_ Katanya dalam hati.

Setelah cukup lama membidik, akhirnya, Kuroro melepaskan peluru* terakhir dari pistolnya. Kurapika hanya fokus pada peluru yang Kuroro lontarkan pada boneka tujuannya. Akhirnya, Kuroro mendapat boneka yang ia mau. Ia langsung memberikannya pada Kurapika dan berjalan mencari makanan.

**Baik, kita kembali ke Killua. Menunggu jawabannya.**

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Killua?"

_**Kenapa ini menjadi seperti aku yang bersalah?**_ "Boleh. Tapi jangan pernah kalian membuka kamar rahasia Alluka. Bila kalian membukanya, kalian akan tahu akibatnya."

-oOo-

**A/n: *frustasi,akhirnyakumenyanyi* tak dapat review? Memang tak enak~ sudahlah. Kenapa aku publish chapter baru padahal gak ada yang review? Karena aku sedang mau saja! *dibuangkeempang* oke, yang dimanksud, *peluru: itu maksudnya, sumbat botol dari gabus yang berbentuk tabung tapi tidak seperti tabung(?)**

***promosigagal* satu review anda, sangat berharga bagi saya. :')**

**Review? Sangat dibutuhkan!**

_**KxN.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Warning:**

**AU banget! OOC kayaknya. Gaje banget! Humor? Gak terlalu bisa, tapi diusahakan! XD**

**Her Crazy Story**

**Chapter 4**

**-oOo-**

"Kau mau camilan apa?"

"Hm.. Takoyaki sepertinya enak."

"Baik, oh! Minumnya?"

"Apa saja."

"Tunggu disini. Akan kubelikan pesananmu."

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Kuroro belum juga kembali. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menangkap beberapa orang yang tak asing dimatanya. Gon dan Leorio. Kedua sahabatnya. Juga Killua.

_**What!? Gawat! Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.. Kuroro.. Cepatlah! Atau tamatlah riwayatku-**_

"Itu Kurapika!" Kata Gon dari kejauhan. "Kurapika!" Panggil Gon. Ia berlari menghampiri Kurapika. Diikuti Leorio dan Killua.

_**Bodoh! Kau ternyata ada di festival. Aku kira kau dimana. Tapi dengan siapa dia disini?**_ Batin Killua bertanya.

_**Kuroro.. Ayolah.. Kau pasti tidak ingin membunuhku secara halus, bukan. Bahkan sangat sangat halus, bukan?**_

"Aku kembali.. Maaf, lam-" langkah dan ucapan Kuroro terhenti ketika melihat Gon dan Leorio. Tapi ia kaget ketika melihat Killua. Begitupun Killua. Ia kaget melihat Kuroro.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Kurapika langsung menggandeng tangan Kuroro. Pergi menjauh dari ketiga sahabatnya itu. Ketika ia merasa sudah cukup jauh, ia baru berbicara dengan Kuroro. "Kau.. Dari mana saja!? Kau ingin membunuhku, ya?"

"Maksudmu 'membunuhmu' apa?"

"Arrgh! Kau tak usah sok polos! Meninggalkanku berlama-lama ditengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang dan aku ditemukan sahabatku, lalu mereka melihatku berjalan denganmu. Memangnya itu tidak membunuhku!? Oh, apalagi pasti kau dan Killua saling bertemu tatap, 'kan?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Gon, Leorio dan Killua menguping dari kejauhan. "Kita membuat Kurapika marah."

"Itu salahmu, Gon. Kenapa kau panggil dia!?" Bentak Killua sekaligus menjitak kepala Gon.

"Sudah sudah! Dengarkan saja apa yang mereka bicarakan."

Kembali lagi pada duo pasangan nyentrik(?) KuroPika. Kurapika terus menghujaninya dengan beribu-ribu omelan dan Kuroro hanya tetap tenang. Seperti biasanya. "Lalu, maksudmu pergi ke festival denganku, apa? Dan memberikan boneka beruang itu?"

"Kurapika, apa kau tak lelah, sedari tadi ngomong terus? Itu, lihat. Takoyaki-mu sudah mulai dingin. Minumanmu juga, sudah mulai tidak dingin. Dimakan dulu, baru lanjutkan lagi."

Seperti menghipnotis Kurapika. Kata-kata Kuroro diturutinya tanpa membantah sedikitpun. Memang dia lelah atau sebagainya, dia duduk disamping Kuroro. Tapi dengan membanting dirinya ke bangku taman itu. Lalu mulai memakan Takoyaki-nya. Karena terburu-buru, ia jadi tersedak. Ia lalu menenangkan diri lalu membuka minumannya.

"Bagaimana? Lelah, bukan?"

Kurapika menggangguk. "Enak."

"Apa?"

Kurapika menggeleng. "Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kurapika menoleh pada Kuroro yang sedang mengajaknya bernicara. " kenapa kau memilih tempat dipinggir danau? Memang, seumpama kau tercebur, kau bisa berenang?"

Kurapika tersedak untuk kedua kalinya. "Bo-bodoh! Tentu saja, aku bisa berenang!"

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya!"

"Coba, buktikan!" Kuroro menceburkan Kurapika ke danau. Kuroro hanya menyengir kuda ketika mendengar Kurapika teriak minta tolong. Dari kejauhan, Killua mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya. Gon dan Leorio berhati-hati. Lalu Gon membuat Killua tersadar.

"Killua, kau kenapa?"

Killua mengedip dua kali. "Tidak."

"Kuroro! Tolong aku! Jangan cuma menontonku tenggelam saja! Cepat! Tolong.. Bluubluuk.."

"Kuroro! Bodoh! Tolong aku! Tolo-" belum sempat Kurapika menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasa kakinya seperti ditarik dari bawah. Ia akhirnya tenggelam. Melihat itu, Kuroro kaget bukan main, dan langsung melompat ke danau untuk menyelamatkan Kurapika. Namun, ia menaikkan kepalanya ke atas air. Untuk mengambil nafas. Dari kejauhan, Killua sudah tidak sabar lagi. Akhirnya, ia keluar dari tempat tersembunyiannya dan menghampiri Kuroro yang sedang berada di dalam danau.

"Kuroro bodoh! Bukannya kau menyelamatkan Kurapika secara cepat, malah kau tonton terlebih dahulu!"

"Hei, Zoldyck, cepat bantu aku! Bantu aku mencari Kurapika!"

Killua, yang tadi menolehkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, kini menoleh kearah Kuroro dengan tatapan iba. Ia tidak iba padanya. Namun ia iba kepada Kurapika. "I-itu salahmu! Kenapa kau membiarkannya tenggelam!"

Kuroro mencari Kurapika lebih dalam ke dalam perut danau. Akhirnya, ia melihat cahaya kuning keemasan didasar danau. Ia naik lagi kepermukaan untuk mengambil nafas. Ia menoleh pada Killua. "Hei, Zoldyck! Aku menemukan Kurapika! Kau mau bantu aku tidak?"

"Tidak! Itu salahmu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Baiklah. Haaaap!" Kuroro mengambil nafas panjang dan menyeburkan diri lagi ke dalam danau. Killua lalu berbalik dan kembali ketempat Gon dan Leorio menunggu.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo pulang."

-oOo-

Kurapika membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia masih merasa pusing karena terlalu banyak meminum air danau. Ia mendapatkan sebuah bayangan tepat didepan wajahnya. Ia juga mendengar, ia dipanggil panggil oleh bayangan itu. Setelah ia separuh sadar, ia dapat melihat bayangan itu dengan jelas. Namun, tidak sejelas ketika dia pulih. "Ayah?"

Dia kaget bukan main. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu memanggilnya lagi. Kali ini, Kurapika dapat menangkap suara itu. _**Suaranya.. Familiar.**_

Ketika ia sudah pulih sepenuhnya, barulah ia mengetahui, bahwa bayangan tersebut adalah Kuroro. Lantas ia menampar pipi pimpinan Ryodan itu sekencang ia bisa. Disana, di markas berkumpulnya Genei, semua dapat melihat, bahwa 'Danchou' mereka ditampar oleh seorang gadis tak tahu diri.

"Kau fikir, kau kenapa?! Baru saja sadar! Sudah menampar danchou! Mau mu apa!?" Bentak Nobunaga yang tak bisa membendung amarahnya.

"Kurapika, syukur-lah kau sudah sadar. Apa kau tak apa?"

"Kau.. Sialan kau! Kau fikir, aku ini apa? Bola air!? Main kau lempar saja ke danau! Aku tahu kau tak punya hati, namun kau harus tahu diri! Tidak sopan melempar seorang gadis ke danau yang dingin malam-malam seperti itu!"

Semua anggota Genei Ryodan kaget. Termasuk Shalnark. Ia tak mengira ia dapat mendengar suara marah Kurapika yang sudah lama tak terdengar. "Sudah lah, Kura-chan. Maafkan danchou."

Kurapika menoleh kearah Shalnark. Hanya satu orang saja yang boleh memanggilnya Kura-chan. Yaitu hanya Shalnark seorang. Karena dia _**'sahabat'**_ kecilnya Kurapika. Akhirnya Kurapika menghela nafas panjang sebelum menampar lagi Kuroro. Kali ini, Kuroro tersenyum kearahnya. Lagi-lagi, semua anggota kaget dibuatnya.

_**I-itu.. Senyuman danchou.**_ Batin Machi

_**Senyumnya menawan! **_Batin Feitan dan Nobunaga

_**Aku tak tahu, bahwa danchou bisa tersenyum.**_ Shizuku membatin

_**Senyum maut danchou! Semua gadis pasti meleleh dibuatnya, tapi tidak dengan..**_ Shalnark memalinglan wajah kearah Kurapika, _**tidak dengan Kurapika.**_

-oOo-

Dirumah, Killua mondar mandir seperti setrikaan. Alluka iba melihat kakaknya tidak tidur semalaman. Gon dan Leorio tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Kak Killua, tenang saja. Kak Kura pasti pulang, kok."

"Mudah untukmu berbicara, Allu. Kau tak tahu kejadian apa yang menimpanya. Aku tak yakin ia akan pulang dalam waktu dekat."

-oOo-

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi?"

Kurapika menggangguk. "Trims, Shalnark."

"Tak apa. Lagipula, apa benar, danchou melemparmu ke danau?"

"Benar. Dan, kau tahu? Aku merasa aku ditarik oleh makhluk misterius. Berwarna hitam dan.. Menyeramkan."

Dibalik pintu, anggota Genei menguping apa yang terjadi. Termasuk Kuroro. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Karena yang mengerti Kurapika hanyalah Shalnark.

"Kura-chan, kau mau aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Sungguh? Tapi kau terlihat tidak baik-baik sa-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kuroro membuka pintu secara paksa. Ia menarik Kurapika keluar gedung dan mengantarnya pulang. Shalnark hanya bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan satu kata. "-Ja."

-oOo-

**A/n: ini dia chapter 4-nya. Aku minta maaf atas kemalasan yang sedang menerjangku'-'v tapi, ini sudah kupastikan sudah.. Hm.. Ada typo-nya gak sih? Aku gak nyadar soalnya-_-v *maafkansaya!***

**Untuk review kemarin, aku sangat berterima kasih, banget! Juga untuk membalas beberapa chapter yang lalu. Untuk itu, kita balas selagi ada kesempatan._.**

_**Tamu:**_

Maafkan aku bila dialog-nya kurang jelas. Akan ku usahakan untuk lebih baik lagi. Thanks sudah mau mampir(^-^)

_**Nahya-Chan:**_

Waaaah.. Kalo ini sihm aku sangat makasih begete! Karena udah mau mampir dan memberikan review disetiap chapter*hug* aku tambahkan a.k.a update. Mampir lagi yo(^-°)/

_**Aray Pangestu:**_

Terima kasih karena sudah menyukai fiksiku. Akan aku benarkan penulisannya lagi. Sekal lagi, terima kasih.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Warning:**

**2 chapter aku jadikan satu. AU banget! OOC kayaknya. Gaje banget! Humor? Gak terlalu bisa, tapi diusahakan! XD**

**Her Crazy Story**

**Chapter 5 - Kuroro talk eye to eye with Killua**

**Chapter 6 - Fight in the Lake**

**-oOo-**

Sesampainya dirumah Killua, Kuroro menendang pintu masuk rumah. Ketiga sahabatnya langsung berdiri. Berhati-hati untuk apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ketika Killua melihat Kuroro, dia mulai mengaktifkan aura pembunuhnya. Namun, ketika ia melihat Kurapika, aura pembunuhnya berubah menjadi aura peduli.

Kurapika hanya cengo ketika ia di gendong ala pasangan pengantin. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Tu-turunkan aku sekarang, bodoh!" Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika didepannya.

"Tak ada terima kasihnya sama sekali."

"Aku tak perlu berterima kasih untukmu karena membuatku ditarik oleh makhluk mengerikan dari dalam danau! Dan itu, membuatku.." Kurapika menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil bergidik ngeri.

Mereka menuju ke kamar Kurapika. Ketiga sahabatnya mulai tertarik dengan ceritanya. Akhirnya, Kurapika di dudukkan dikasur di kamarnya. Kuroro dan Killua duduk mengelilingi Kurapika (disampingnya) sementara Gon dan Leorio duduk didepannya.

"Lanjutkan." Seru Kuroro.

"Lalu, aku sempat melihat makhluk mengerikan itu. Dia berwajah seperti.. Gurita.." Lanjut Kurapika dengan wajah pucat.

_**Gurita? Jangan katakan..**_ Killua membatin.

"Dia.. Dia.. Kumohon, jangan paksakan aku." Kurapika memegangi kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Sudah, kita tak usah paksakan Kurapika lebih jauh. Kasihan." Gon memasang wajah memelas pada Kuroro.

"Lanjutkan, Kurapika." paksa Kuroro.

"Tidak, Kuroro. Kumohon. Jangan." rintih Kurapika.

"Lanjutkan, aku tidak sempat melihat makhluk itu." lagi-lagi, Kuroro memaksa.

"Tidak, Kuroro. Tidak."

"Lanjutkan."

"Tidak!" Bentak Kurapika

"Lanjutkan, Kurapika! Siapa tahu, aku bisa membantumu." lagi lagi dan lagi, Kuroro memaksa Kurapika menceritakannya.

"Tidak." Kali ini ia membuka matanya. "Aku tidak akan melanjutkan cerita mengerikan itu. Kumohon, jangan paksa aku menceritakannya."

Killua iba melihat Kurapika. Akhirnya, ia menyeret Kuroro keluar kamarnya. Dibawah tangga, atau tepatnya diruang makan, barulah Killua mengeluarkan semua pendapatnya. "Apa maksudmu memaksa Kurapika menceritakan semua yang dia lihat dari makhluk itu!?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, siapa tahu, aku bisa membantunya."

"Tapi itu kelewatan, Kuroro! Kurapika menangis, tadi. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkan emosinya pada yang lain."

"Terserah kau." Kuroro ingin meninggalkan Killua, tapi ditahan olehnya. "Apa lagi?"

"Kalau kau membuatnya menangis lagi, aku takkan segan-segan, ingat itu."

"Dengar, Zoldyck. Shalnark bercerita padaku tentang Kurapika. Bahwa dia bilang, sebenarnya Kurapika hanya mencintai satu orang. Tidak, dia mencintai tiga orang. Tidak, dia mencintai empat orang."

"Empat?"

"Ya. Dua orang pertama, ayah dan ibu-nya. Satu orang setelahnya, adalah kakaknya. Juga Pairo, temannya. Satu lagi adalah.."

"Adalah?"

"Dia tidak memberitahuku siapa orang terakhir yang dicintainya. Setahuku, dia mencintai orang berinisial K."

"K? Itu bisa saja diantara kita berdua, benar?"

"Ya. Siapa tahu itu kau. Tapi bisa juga, itu aku. Benar, 'kan?"

"Bodoh! Jangan berfikir kau adalah orangnya! Orang yang cocok dengannya, hanyalah aku!"

"Benarkah? Apa dia pernah memberitahumu, bahwa dia mencintaimu?"

Killua terdiam. "Tidak? Benarkan? Dia tidak pernah memberitahumu bahwa dia mencintaimu atau aku."

"Tunggu, kemarin, aku pernah bertanya padanya. Apa dia mencintaimu?"

"Dan dia menjawab?"

"Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tapi langsung menjawab, 'tidak. Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku membencinya.' Tapi aku tidak percaya padanya waktu itu."

Diatas, Kurapika tersadar. Kurapika yang sempat pingsan karena paksaan Kuroro, kini mencari-cari sosok Kuroro. Gon dan Leorio saling memandang. Mereka bingung dengan sahabat mereka yang satu ini. Dia bilang, dia membenci Kuroro. Disisi lain, dia mencari-cari Kuroro. Perasaan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan?

"Kuroro? Dimana dia?"

"Kurapika, tenanglah. Kau baru saja bangun. Jangan mencari-cari orang yang tidak ada."

"Gon, dimana Kuroro? Dimana dia?"

"Leorio, dimana Kuroro?"

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari dua orang sahabatnya, ia turun dari kasur dan menuju ke ruang bahan dibawah tangga. Ia menemukan orang yang ia cari. Gon dan Leorio mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ia mendekati Kuroro dan menamparnya lagi. "Bagus, kau menang! Dia terlihat seperti gurita bermulut 'O'. Dan aku tak tahu persis apa warnanya. Mungkin merah? Atau hitam?"

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo segera kedanau dan mengeceknya." Tegas Kuroro. Dan mereka pergi ke danau tempat Kurapika tercebur semalam.

-oOo-

_**Dimana kau Ikalgo?! Keluarlah bila kau memang ada di danau ini.**_

Seperti menjawab permohonan Killua, gurita yang bernama Ikalgo itu keluar dan menampakkan dirinya pada mereka berlima. Kuroro maju ke depan Kurapika guna melindunginya. Namun yang namanya Gurita, mereka memiliki tentakel yang sangat lengket. Dua dari delapan tangannya meraih kaki Kurapika. Ia diseret paksa ke dalam air lagi. Namun sempat ditahan oleh Killua dan Kuroro.

"Lepaskan! Atau aku akan memotong kedua tanganmu dengan pisau Benz-ku?!"

"Tida~k." Lalu Ikalgo berhasil masuk kedalam air danau dengan membawa Kurapika.

Killua mengeram kesal. "Lihat? Kau tak usah sok jagoan, Kuroro. Lihat hasilnya! Ikal- gurita itu malah menarik Kurapika kedanau itu!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, Zoldyck!"

"Killua! Panggil aku Killua saja. Ah! Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Killua tanpa membuang pandangannya dari danau. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kuroro Lucifor!"

"Apa?!" Kuroro memandang lelaki disampingnya. "Lucifor?! Namaku Kuroro L-U-C-I-F-E-R! Lucofer!"

"Hah?! Lucofer? Kau saja masih salah menyebut namamu. Kau anggap dirimu lelaki terpintar dan terjenius didunia? Huh!" Killua melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hei," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Killua dengan nada yang agak ragu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa lagi!? Ayo selamatkan Kurapika,"

"Selamatkan Kurapika? Gampang sekali kau bicara! Sekarang, ayo cari Kurapika bersama!" kata Killua dengan nada menyuruh.

"Apa? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa kau baru saja menyuruhku? Dengar, aku bukannya sok. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menyuruhku! Bahkan diriku sendiri!"

"Terserah apa katamu, Kuroro. Kita hanya harus fokus menyelamatkan Kurapika saja." Killua tidak mengindahkan kalimat Kuroro dan langsung menyeburkan diri ke air danau yang dingin.

Kuroro yang melihat itu, hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, walaupun sedikit. "Hei! Tunggu! Jangan main duluan saja! Hei!" Kuroro teriak dari atas danau dan akhirnya ikut menyebur ke danau.

Lalu mereka kembali kepinggir danau karena tidak menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Mereka mengambil nafas sejenak dan beristirahat di bawah pohon. Lalu mereka berdiri dipinggir danau lagi dan hampir menyerah.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, mereka saling tatap menatap. Mereka bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Kuroro memandang kedalam danau dan ia menemukan siluet berwarna kuning keemasan. Langsung saja ia menceburkan dirinya lagi ke dalam dinginnya air danau.

Killua, mungkin terlambat menyadari. Tapi ia melihat juga seperti apa yang dilihat Kuroro. Ia juga menceburkan dirinya kedalam air. Gon yang sedari tadi melihat itu, memanggil nama Killua berulang kali. Namun tak ditanggapi olehnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gon dan Leorio melihat oksigen yang pecah dipermukaan danau. Mereka tahu, bahwa mereka masih hidup. Gon menarik tangan Kurapika yang baru keluar dari air. Dan Leorio berniat menarik tangan Kuroro, namun tangannya cepat-cepat disingkirkan oleh Kuroro. Leorio hanya mendengus sebal. Gon tidak melihat satu orang lagi. Frustasi karena tak melihat Killua keluar, Gon ingin menyelam ke dalam air. Namun ditahan oleh Kurapika. "Kita harus percaya padanya."

Selang tiga detik Kurapika membuat Gon percaya bahwa Killua baik-baik saja, Gon melihat Killua keluar dari air. Dia terlihat sangat sangat iba melihat Killua. Bajunya compang camping. Dengan darah segar mengalir diujung mulutnya. Juga di pelipisnya. "Killua, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kurapika, Gon dan.." Kuroro memanggil nama mereka, namun melupakan satu lagi.

"Leorio." jawab Leorio singkat dan dengan nada marah.

"Ah, Leorio, kalian harus bersembunyi sejauh mungkin dari sini. Rawat dulu Kurapika yang terluka." Tegas Kuroro

"Memang kau siapa? Berani menyuruh kami?!" Tanya Leorio kasar

"Sudah. Biar aku dan Gon saja yang mengevakuasi diri sendiri. Bila kau tak mau ikut, terserahmu. Ayo, Gon." seru Kurapika sambil menggandeng tangan Gon.

"U-uh. Tunggu, Kurapika."

"Aargh!" Leorio memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tunggu aku, Gon, Kurapika."

Lalu, setelah Kurapika bersembunyi, Ikalgo muncul dengan besar tiga kali dari besar sebelumnya. Kuroro meloncat kearah kanan ketika melihat salah satu tangan Ikalgo menyerangnya.

"Zoldyck! Cepat menyingkir! Kau mau mati?!" Bentak Kuroro.

"Hai, Killua. Kawan lamaku. Lama tak bertemu. Kau ingin bertarung lagi denganku? Atau kau mau menggantikan gadis manis itu menjadi sarapanku?"

Dari tempat Kurapika bersembunyi, ia dapat mendengar semua omongan Ikalgo. Ia keluar dari tempatnya dan mendekati Kuroro dan Killua. Ia berteriak. Memberanikan diri untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ikalgo untuk melepaskan Killua dari cengkraman monster gurita itu. "Hei, Gurita!"

"Oh, gadis manis~ apa kau mau menjadi hidangan penutupku?"

"Bodoh! Gurita raksasa bodoh! Jelek! Tak tahu malu!"

Sontak, teriakan Kurapika membuat Killua dan Kuroro menoleh kearahnya. _**Apa yang difikirkannya?**_ Tanya batin Kuroro dan Killua secara bersamaan.

"Kau ingin memakanku!? Kau fikir aku enak!? Tidak! Aku penuh dengan dendam! Sekali kau memakanku, kau akan mati!"

Merasa dirinya diejek, Ikalgo melempar Killua ke dalam air danau dan menangkap Kuroro yang sedang terbang* dan ia melemparkannya juga ke dalam air. Lalu ia menyergap Kurapika dalam cengkramannya dan menghadapkannya tepat di depan wajahnya. Lalu ia menjilat Kurapika. Merasa dilecehkan, Kurapika memberontak dengan menggunakan Jail Chain miliknya. Darah segarpun mengalir dari salah satu tentakel Ikalgo. Ia juga melemparkan Kurapika kedalam air.

"Gadis manis yang bodoh." Lalu ia menyelam ke dalam air.

Didalam air, Ikalgo fokus menyerang Kuroro yang sedang teralihkan, tangan tangannya sangat lihai seperti belut. Dua tangan menyerang Kuroro. Empat menyerang Killua dan dua tangan lainnya menyandera Kurapika. Ia berteriak dalam air. Memekakan telinga ketiga orang itu. Kurapika menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Namun ia sempat meminum air danau itu terlalu banyak. Akhirnya, ia pingsan di dekapan Ikalgo.

Dua tangan yang menyerang Kuroro kini terpisah satu sama lain akibat pisaunya. Otomatis, Ikalgo terkena racun dari pisaunya. Empat tangan yang menyerang Killua, ini menjadi bahan takoyaki yang nikmat. Sisanya, dua lagi yang menyandera Kurapika, ia semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya. Membuat tubuh Kurapika terdorong sedikit kedepan. Mereka mendengar suara tulang patah dari arah Kurapika. Mereka tahu, tulang punggung dan rusuk Kurapika patah. Emosi Killua kini mencapai titiknya. Ia tak peduli, walaupun Ikalgo adalah temannya, ia akan tetap membunuhnya jika ia melukai Kurapika.

Sementara Kuroro, ia pindah ke hadapan Ikalgo dengan sangat cepat. Dengan mengandalkan pisau Benz miliknya, ia membelah wajah Ikalgo menjadi dua bagian. Otomatis, Ikalgo sekarang mati. Kuroro membawa Kurapika ke atas permukaan dengan sangat hati hati. Sementara Killua, ia hanya bisa menatap naas temannya yang sudah tak bernyawa karena dibunuh Kuroro.

Sesampainya dipinggir danau, Leorio menghampiri Kurapika dan menggendongnya kasar. Namun, Kuroro sempat memberitahu Leorio bahwa Kurapika patah tulang. Jadi, dengan hati-hati Leorio menggendong Kurapika.

Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah Killua. Sesampainya, Leorio dan Kuroro langsung menuju ke kamar Kurapika. Ia menidurkan gadis bersurai pirang itu dikasurnya. Disusul Gon dan Killua. Mereka tak tahu, namun Alluka sedari tadi ada didepan pintu kamar Kurapika. Ia memanggil nama Kurapika. Namun tak ada balasan. Ia segera mendekatinya dan diberi jalan oleh Kuroro dan Leorio.

"Apa kalian mau aku menyembuhkan kak Kura?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keempat lelaki dihadapannya ini, Alluka menuntut tiga hal pada Killua. Killua terbelalak mendengarnya. Tak ada yang mampu mengabulkannya. Tapi Kuroro, sanggup. Ia mendengarkan permintaan Alluka dan menghilang. Kini, dihadapan Gon dan Leorio, mereka seperti melihat boneka hidup tanpa mata. Seperti waktu Kurapika melihat boneka Pairo. Waktu itu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Kuroro kembali dan membawa semua barang yang Alluka inginkan. Lalu ia mulai fokus pada Kurapika dan memulai ritualnya.

-oOo-

**A/n: i'm back! Haha.. Sebenernya sih, ini 2 chapter yang aku jadikan satu. Seperti keterangan warning diatas. Tidak membacanya? What? Maa ii ka. Hah? Kalian membacanya? Horee! *setres***

**Kurapika: udah, lah.. Tinggalin aja author setres-nya. Terus, gue kenapa dibikin OOC?!**

**Author: ooc? Kenapa?**

**Killua: iye! Make ngebunuh ikalgo segala lagi. Lu kagak tau apa, gue bertemen ama dia di episode 101 itu susah! Ampe pingsan eh, keabisan darah dulu.**

**Kuroro: oh.. Begitu, ceritanya, ane kagak nongon-nongol lagi sih, abisnye. Eh, pika-chan..**

**Kurapika: ape? Jan panggil gue pika-chan ngapa.**

**Shalnark: eh, masa aku tampil dikit amot? Eh, dikit amat? Gimana sih..**

**Author: udeh udeh~ jan pada berteman ngapa..**

**Killua: apaaaaaaaa! Jan pasa berteman?**

**Shalnark: Killua, kamu typo tuh..**

**Killua: mane mane? *ngecekulang* ohiya. Emang tuh, gara-gara author sableng ono, ane jadi typo. Huh!**

**Kurapika: udeh ngapa! Berantem elem lu pade! Liat noh, sang author penuh typo ono cengok mesti dengerin yang mana dulu yang mau ngomong.**

**Author: *matanyaberbinar* huwahhh... Kurapika belain inyong! Senengnya.. *melukmelukKurapika***

**Kurapika: *noyorkepalaauthor* sono.. Jan geer lu jadi orang ah! Geer bet sih lu. Capek deh! Oh, udah.. Jan banyak bacot, orang yang baca omake, ya? Omake gagal nii piksi entar kaga mau nge repiuu ni piksi, mau?**

**Author: janganlah..**

**Killua: udeh, lu banyak bacot bet! Minggir, biar gue yang ambil alih!**

**Shalnark: Killua, liat tuh, si authornya mudung dipojokan pake efek galau gitu..**

**Killua: boam ah. Salah ndiri, jadiin gue ama ikalgo ooc bet._.**

**Kuroro: eh, gue belom sempet ngomong ini.. Gue mau ngomong diserobot mulu ama pika-chan!**

**Kurapika: elah elah.. Gua kata.. Jan panggil gua pika-chan ngapa.**

**Kuroro: emang kenapa sih? Kok lu kagak demen bet gua panggil pika-chan?**

**Kurapika: kagak. Gua cuma risih aja kalo elu yang manggil gue.**

**Killua: eh, kalo dia kagak mau elu panggil pika-chan, ya udah.. Gue aja, gimana? *masangmukakucing***

**Kurapika: au ah gelap! Teserah elu pade! Puyeng gua! Eh, author setres ntu udah baekan, kabarnya?**

**Shalnark: gak tau deh. Gue denger dia masih nangis tuh, dipojokan. *nunjukgue***

**Killua: cieh cieh.. Sejak kapan lu Shal, pake ngomong "elu-gue"?**

**Shalnark: baru san?**

**Kuroro: ela dalahh~ gue pengen ngomong, bray, dari tadi! Susah am-**

**Kurapika: author! Sini dah, gua punya kodok buat lu!**

**Author: ogah! Lu ngapa kasih gua kodok?!**

**Killua: Kurapika, gue tau elu frustasi karena dibikin OOC, walaupun gue gak ngerasa kalo elu OOC, tapi lu kalo mau ngasih dia kodok, jangan ngasih tau, pea!**

**Kurapika: emang ngapa? Emang ngepek, apa?**

**Shalnark: ngepet lah! Eh, ngepek lah! Noh, liat authornya makin galau!**

**Kuroro: eh, ka-**

**Killua: Shalnark betul! Kita meski hibur ntu author. Bagaimanapun, kalo dia marah ama kita, dia kaga bakal mau bikin cerita lagi. Dan kita akan kegantung, bukan.. Kita bakal digantung selama dia males nyelesein ni cerite, ngarti kaga lu lu pade?**

**Kurapika, Kuroro, Shalnark: *gelenggeleng***

**Killua: *nepokjidat* oh tuhan!**

**Leorio: *nongolentahdarimana* eh, Killua.. Gon nyariin tuh!**

**Killua: oh, ada ossan! Pe kabae lu?**

**Leorio: butet? Kan baru maen bareng tadi. Pikun lu yak? *gelenggeleng***

**Author: udah.. Banyak bacot bet nih pade!**

**Kuroro: eh, gue belo-**

**Author: yaudah lah ya, kita bubar aja!**

**Kuroro: eh, bhbar kena-**

**Kurapika: oke, fine!**

**Killua: iya! Mending udahin aja piksi kaga jelas ni!**

**Shalnark: aku ada setujunya juga, sih sama Killua..**

**Kuroro: Shaln-**

**Kurapika: lu jadi alim lagi, Shalnark?**

**Shalnark: iya, aku dibikin alim lagi sama sutor, eh, author!**

**Kuroro: author, kok gu-**

**Leorio: Killua, dikata.. Gon nyariin elu ampe kekuburan!**

**Kuroro: buset, kuburan? Ngapai-**

**Killua: ngapa dia nyariin ane dikuburan, ossan?**

**Leorio: *ngangkatkeduapundaknya* mane gue tai. Eh, tau!**

**Kuroro: *mulaihilangkesabaran* eh, gu-**

**Kurapika: author, gue patah tulang ampe kapan?**

**Author: mungkin.. Gak tau deh. Lu akting yang bener ae!**

**Kuroro: *marah* EH! GUE PENGEN NGOMONG! DISEROBOT MUL-**

**Author, Kurapika, Shalnark, Killua, Leorio: 2 kata buat kalian.. Review, please..**

**Kuroro: *sweatdrop***

**Author: maaf, Kuroro. Lu jadi OOC gara-gara gue.. *melet***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Warning!**

**AU banget! OOC kayaknya. Gaje banget! Humor? Gak terlalu bisa, tapi diusahakan! XD**

**Her Crazy Story**

**Chapter 7**

**-oOo-**

Sudah tiga jam lebih ia berusaha menyembuhkan Kurapika dari patah tulang yang ia alami. Akhirnya, menunggu-pun tak sia-sia. Kurapika membuka matanya pelan. Langsung memegangi kepalanya yang masih pening dan menoleh ke arah teman-teman dan Kuroro berada.

"Di-dimana aku?"

"Dirumah, kak Kura."

"A..lluka?"

Alluka tersenyum. Lalu berkata dengan lembut kepadanya. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, kak Kura. Kau baru saja sembuh dari patah tulang."

"Pa-patah tulang? Kenapa?"

"Gurita raksasa yang kau ejek itu meremukkan tulang punggung dan tulang rusukmu." Jelas Kuroro. "Namun aku sangat bersyukur. Bahwa kau masih hidup. Yaah, setidaknya," ia melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya "masih ada orang yang dapat membuatmu marah, bukan?"

Kurapika merengut mendengarnya. Namun segera tertawa. Tertawa yang hampir tak terdengar. "Killua?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "apa?"

"Kenapa bajumu robek-robek begitu?"

Killua baru menyadarinya. "Oh, ini akibat pertarunganku dengan.." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "..Ikalgo." Katanya berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Ti-tidak. Ini akibat pertarunganku dengan gurita raksasa itu."

"Tapi, ku dengar. Gurita raksasa itu menyebutkan kata, 'kawan lama' apa kau berteman dengannya?"

Killua terperanjat mendengarnya. Killua berusaha mencari-cari alasan yang tepat. Ia tak menemukannya. Dan hasilnya, ia hanya terdiam seperti patung.

"Kurapika," Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika. Wajah Kurapika kini berhasil memerah sempurna. "Kau.. Demam."

Kurapika langsung membelalakkan matanya. **_Bodoh! Kukira dia mau menciumku didepan yang lain._** Batinnya mengomel sambil mengutuki pria di atasnya ini. "Kuroro, apa kau terlibat pertarungan dengan gurita itu juga? Seingatku kau juga dilemparkan ke air."

"Hn.. Iya. Itu tak bisa terhindarkan."

"Begitu."

-oOo-

Malam ini, Gon, Leorio dan Alluka sudah tertidur lelap. Kini hanya tinggal Kuroro dan Killua saja yang masih setia menemani Kurapika sampai ia tertidur. Kuroro tiba-tiba penasaran dengan orang yang Kurapika cintai.

"Kurapika," yang ia panggil menoleh. Killua sempat el-feel karena Kuroro menyerobot bicara. "Aku ingin tahu, siapa orang yang kau cintai."

Wajah Kurapika memerah. Kuroro dan Killua dapat melihat perubahan warna wajah Kurapika. "A-apa yang kau bilang? Aku hanya mencintai tiga orang!"

"Aku tahu. Dua orang pertama adalah ayah dan ibumu. Ketiga adalah kakakmu dan Pairo. Dan.." Kuroro menggantungkan kalimatnya. "..Siapa orang terak-"

"Pasti Shalnark memberitahumu?!"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kuroro, tak berani memandang wajahnya. "Atau sebenarnya, Shalnark itu bukan sahabatmu." Kali ini Kurapika memberanikan diri menatap mata hitam milik Kuroro. "..Tapi dia adalah kaka-"

Kurapika menghentikan kalimat Kuroro dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya kemulutnya. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, kau diam diam saja!"

Sementara di posisi yang tidak kita ketahui, Shalnark sedang memikirkan adiknya. S**_edang apa dia?_**

"Baik. Akan ku kunjungi dia. Mungkin Danchou tahu dimana dia. Akan kutanya dia."

Shalnark pergi menuju tempat Genei biasa berkumpul.

-oOo-

"Ha? Danchou belum kembali dari kemarin?" Pria berambut pirang itu bertanya pada temannya.

"Belum. Kudengar, dia pergi kerumahnya salah satu Zoldyck. Tapi dia belum kembali sampai saat ini."

"Kita harus bagaimana? Shalnark?" Tanya Shizuku.

"Sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita menuju tempat si Zoldyck itu?"

"Kapan?" Kini giliran Machi bertanya.

"Sekarang."

Lalu semua anggota Genei Ryodan yang ada disana segera berpencar untuk menemukan rumah Killua.

-oOo-

"Kuroro,"

"Kau sudah bangun, rupanya."

"Sudah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak kembali? Kuyakin yang lain sedang mencari-carimu."

"Sudah. Jangan pedulikan mereka, Kurapika. Bila mereka tahu dimana aku, pasti langsung ketemu."

"Begitu? Oh, Kuroro."

Kuroro menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau ingin tahu siapa orang terakhir yang aku cintai itu?" Kuroro menggangguk. "Kemari lah. Akan aku bisikkan siapa dia." Kuroro menuruti Kurapika. Kurapika menolehkan wajahnya ke Killua. Takut Killua bangun.

"Baik, aku sudah ada didekatmu." Ketika Kurapika menoleh, ia kaget bukan main. "Beritahu aku sekarang."

"Orang itu, adalah kau, Kuroro Lucifer. Kau orang terakhir yang kucintai."

Mata Kuroro membelalak sempurna. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa orang yang dicintai Kurapika adalah dirinya. Sementara itu, Killua terbangun karena ia ingin kekamar mandi. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Kurapika dan Kuroro sedang berciuman. Ia berdiri diam diam dan pergi kekamar mandi. Tapi, ia ketahuan.

"A-apa? Maaf mengganggu, aku akan kekamar mandi. Jangan hiraukan aku, lanjutkan saja," Killua mundur beberapa langkah dan keluar kamar Kurapika. Lalu ia langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. "Jadi, orang yang kau cintai itu adalah.. Kuroro."

"Menangis dikamar mandi? Manis sekali.." Tiba-tiba suara Kuroro terdengar ditelinga Killua. "..Apa yang kau lakukan, Zoldyck.. Tidak, Killua?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Kuroro! Sedang apa kau disini!?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau balik bertanya?" Tanya Kuroro dengan nada datarnya. "Hei, Killua. Kurapika mencarimu."

"Untuk apa? Toh, dia tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Ia sudah bersamamu, 'kan?"

"Kurapika ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu. Aku tak tahu untuk apa. Aku hanya disuruh menyampaikan ini padamu, Killua. Cepat! Jangan buat seorang gadis menunggu!"

Lalu Killua berlari melalui Kuroro. "Aku harap bukan sesuatu yang membuatku jengkel. Tunggu, aku kenapa? Apa ini rasanya.. Cemburu? Bodoh! Sudah, aku harus melihat apa yang Kurapika bicarakan." Lalu Kuroro pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menuju kekamar Kurapika.

**-oOo-**

**A/N: fiksi episode(?) ini terlalu sedikit? Apa harus aku double kan lagi? Review saja dulu... Trimssss... Juga maaf karena telat mem-post.**

**Reply review:**

**Nahya-Chan:**

_Wkwk.. Benar.. Maaf, Ikalgo! *ditabokIkalgo* apa itu overcook? Wkwk.. Maafkan kalau story ini terlalu sedikit. *diblender* aw.. Makasih reviewnyaaa.. *muachh* *ditabok*_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Warning!**

**Agak memakai bahasa Jerman. Walau masih agak, 'translate' dikit-,- AU banget! OOC kayaknya. Gaje banget! Humor? Gak terlalu bisa, tapi diusahakan! XD**

**Her Crazy Story**

**Chapter 8**

**-oOo-**

"Aku menemukannya. Kalian bisa kemari. Di kota kecil di pinggiran hutan Grostia."

_**[Baik, kami akan kesana. Kau duluan saja.]**_

"Baik."

Ia mematikan telfonnya dengan Machi. Ia segera berjalan menuju kota itu. Ia berjalan melewati pasar yang setiap harinya penuh. "Sudah dua hari, Danchou tidak pulang." Gumamnya pada dirinya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bertemu seseorang yang sangat tidak asing dimatanya.

Ia berlari mengikuti siluet itu. Namun ia kehilangan jejaknya ketika ia berbelok ke kanan. "Sial! Aku kehilangan dia!"

"Siapa yang kau cari, Shalnark?"

Shalnark menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati danchounya. "Danchou? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Itu seharusnya menjadi pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang mencarimu dan Kurapika."

"Pantas. Shalnark, adikmu sekarang sedang mengalami patah tulang."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu!?" Shalnark tanpa sengaja membentak danchounya. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan membungkuk "maafkan aku."

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Ayo, ikut aku."

-oOo-

"Apa kau merasa baikkan?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kau mau aku ambilkan air? Kau mau aku suapin makan? Kau mau berjalan? Apa kau mau.. Kau mau.."

"_Shalnark, tat ich nichts. keine Sorgen._ (Shalnark, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir.)"

"_Danchou, können Sie mir sagen?_ (Danchou, bisa kau jelaskan padaku?)" Kuroro menggangguk dan mengikuti Shalnark keluar kamar Kurapika.

-oOo-

"Aku yakin yang Shalnark maksud adalah kota ini."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Nobunaga.

"Iya," Machi menggangguk. "Karena aku dapat merasakan nen Shalnark dan Danchou."

"Baik. Kita langsung mencari lokasinya dengan mengikuti nen Danchou."

-oOo-

"Begitu. Jadi apa kau telah membunuh gurita menyebalkan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku membelah wajahnya menjadi dua. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan adik anak buahku terluka parah seperti itu, benar?"

"Be-benar juga," Shalnark membungkuk lagi "terima kasih, danchou."

"Shalnark?"

Shalnark menoleh dan mendapati Kurapika sedang memegang pinggiran pintu. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh bangun dulu. Kau masih harus beristirahat." Shalnark menghampiri adiknya.

"Tak apa, Shalnark. Aku baik baik saja. Aku hanya, apa kau mau makan?"

"Makan? Kau lapar? Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Shalnark sambil memasang senyum andalannya.

"Apa saja. Asal masakanmu." Kurapika tersenyum. Shalnark membalas senyumannya dan meng-iya-kan keinginan adiknya. "Killua, boleh kami pinjam dapurmu?" Dari dalam kamar, Killua hanya menggangguk tanda setuju.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shalnark meletakkan sepiring telur dadar dengan mayonaise. Kurapika mulai memakannya. "Hm.. Masakanmu tidak berubah sejak 11 tahun yang lalu. Masih tetap enak."

"Te-terima kasih. Ini kali pertama aku mendapat pujian darimu setelah 11 tahun, Kurapika." Shalnark tersipu mendengar pujian dari adiknya.

"_danke, Shalnark._ (Terima kasih, Shalnark.)" Kurapika tersenyum pada kakaknya. Senyum yang sudah lama tak ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

Shalnark membalas senyuman Kurapika. Senyum yang ia rindukan selama 11 tahun belakangan ini. "_Ebenso, Kurapika._ (Sama-sama, Kurapika)"

Setelah Kurapika selesai makan, ia menggandeng tangan kakaknya dan Kuroro. Entah kemana ia akan pergi, ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia menggandeng tangan dua orang dibelakangnya ini. Setelah ia sampai ditempat yang ia mau, ia berhenti dan membungkuk pada kedua orang itu.

"Terima kasih, Kuroro. Karena kau sudah menyelamatkan aku." Ia bangkit dan tersenyum kearah Kuroro. "Terima kasih, Shalnark. Karena kau sudah mengunjungiku. Tidak tidak, kau sudah.. Ah, aku tak tahu. Pokoknya terima kasih!" Ia bangkit dan memeluk kakaknya.

Shalnark membalas pelukan adiknya dengan hangat. Sangat hangat sampai Kurapika memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Shalnark tersenyum dan tersipu dengan kelakuan adiknya ini. "Kurapika, kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

"Kau.. Kau kenapa tiba-tiba menginginkan aku tinggal bersamaku?" Kurapika bertanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari kakaknya.

"Karena aku rindu pada adikku. Kenapa? Tidak boleh, ya?"

"Boleh kok, apa salahnya kau merindukanku, Shalnark?"

"Hei, Kurapika," panggil Kuroro.

"Apa?"

"Apa.. Apa kau tidak mau merayakan kembalinya kau dan Shalnark?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kurapika curiga.

"Maksudku.. Ya, kau tahu, 'kan? Mengadakan pesta," Kuroro mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Atau mungkin makan makan, atau mungkin mengadakan sebuah reuni bersama kakakmu dan berkumpul.."

Kurapika menghampiri Kuroro. Dan kini ia sudah ada dihadapan lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu. "Kau,"

"Aku, apa?"

"Kau.. Ingin ikut?"

Kuroro terbelalak tak percaya. "Ikut apa?"

"Bodoh, kau ingin ikut reuni denganku dan yang lain?" Kurapika bertanya dengan memasang _'senyuman maut'_ andalannya dihadapan Kuroro.

"Hm.. Bagaimana, ya? Terserah."

"Jangan terserah, bodoh! Aku butuh jawaban pastimu,"

"I..iya. Aku ikut."

"Sungguh?" Kurapika tersenyum "sungguh kau ingin ikut dengan kami?"

"Iya. Apa lagi?"

"Terima kasih, Kuroro!" Lalu Kurapika kembali ke Shalnark dan menggandeng tangannya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Kuroro. Lalu ia berlari sambil menggandeng tangan keduanya. "Dirumah Shalnark, bagaimana?" Tanyanya girang sambil berlari.

"Boleh." Jawab Shalnark yang tersenyum.

-oOo-

"Dancou!" panggil seorang wanita berambut pink. "Danchou, aku tahu kau didalam! Keluarlah!" lanjutnya.

"Siapa?" jawab seorang dari dalam. Setelah orang itu membukakan pintu untuk _'tamu_-nya, ia terkejut. "Apa yang kalian, Ryodan lakukan disini?"

"Zoldyck, kau tahu dimana Dancou, bukan? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Machi, tapi kau sama sekali tidak sopan! Kau tahu aturan bertamu, bukan?" tanya Killua sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Zoldyck?" tanya Machi dengan memasang muka datar dan dingin andalannya. Kita singkat menjadi 3d.

"Ada aturan ketika berkunjung kerumah seseorang, Machi_-san_!"

"Zoldyck, aku tak tahu apa yang kau maksud, namun apa kau melihat Danchou?" tanyanya lagi.

"Cepat jawab dan aku tak perlu menarik katana milikku!"

"Sabar, Nobu."

"Apa kalian mencari aku?" mereka berdua menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapatkan 'danchou' mereka sedang bersender punggung pada pagar rumah Killua. "Sedari tadi aku ada disini, Machi."

"Danchou!" Nobunaga dan Machi berlari kehadapan Kuroro. "Danchou, dari mana saja kau? Kau tahu?! Kami semua mencemaskanmu!" Nobunaga langsung bertanya keintinya.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat kalian semua cemas." jawabnya tanpa dosa, seperti biasa V(`-^)V

"Shal..nark?"

"Yo." Shalnark membalasnya dengan senyumannya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ayo kita kembali, karena kita sudah menemukan dan—"

"Bagus! Semua berkumpul.. Apa kalian ingin ikut reuni bersama-sama?" tanya Kurapika pada Machi dan Nobunaga. Nobunaga sempat mencibir Kurapika pelan karena ia menyelak berbicara.

"Tunggu.. Apa? Reuni? Tidak salah?" Machi bertanya dengan wajah 3d andalannya.

Kurapika menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tidak salah dengar, Machi." jawab Kurapika.

Dari dalam, Gon dan Leorio penasaran apa yang membuat Killua terlambat kembali kepada mereka(?) "ada apa ini?" tanya Leorio dengan bijaknya.

"Nice.. Semuanya berkumpul! Leorio, Gon, Killua.. Apa kalian ingin ikut reuni bersama kami?" tanya Kurapika dengan senyuman.

"Reuni? Reuni apa?" tanya Leorio dengan memasang wajah _**reuni-apaan-sih?-dan-ama-siapa?**_

"Kurapika, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Reuni apa dan dengan siapa kau ber-reuni itu?" tanya Gon polos. Seperti biasa.

"Dengan Shalnark." jawaban singkatnya berhasil membuat semua yang ada disitu terbelalak kaget. Tidak terkecuali Machi si ratu es kutub utara-selatan itu(?) *dijahitMachi*

"Kapan, dimana?"

"Besok, dirumah Shalnark."

"Jam berapa?" kini Nobunaga bertanya.

"Hm.. Jam aku kurang tahu. Mungkin sekitar pukul 7 malam."

"Begitu? Akan kuusahakan. Danchoum apa kau mau kembali?" Kuroro menggeleng. "Baik, itu pilihanmu,"

"Machi," panggil Kurapika.

"Apa?" dengan muka 3d.

"Yang ikut cukup kau dan Nobunaga saja." Kurapika memberitahu Machi dan dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah, itu pesan Kuroro."

"Begitu? Terserah. Aku akan pergi, ayo, Nobu." ajak Machi.

"Uh." Lalu kedua anggota Genei itu menglihang dengan cepatnya. *sfx: wusshhh*

-oOo-

Malamnya dirumah Shalnark, Kurapika yang ada dilantai dua terlihat tersenyum puas. Semua harapannya, terkabul. Kenapa? Ia bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga satu-satunya, kakaknya. Dan tersenyum bersama sahabatnya. Juga, dengan orang yang dicintai, pastinya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat bahagia sekali, Kura-chan."

Kurapika menoleh dan mendapatkan Shalnark dibelakangnya sedang bersender di pinggiran pintu. "Jangan panggil aku 'kura-chan' lagi." lalu ia kembali ke objek pandangan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka, kalau kakakmu ini memanggilmu 'kura-chan'?" Shalnark berkata dengan nada yang ia 'lesu'kan.

"Tidak. Bukan itu, maksudku, sudah cukup kau memanggilku 'kura-chan'. Karena kita sudah tidak berbohong lagi." jawabnya.

"Berbohong?" Shalnark mengulangi kalimat Kurapika.

Kurapika menghela nafas lalu menjawab kalimat kakaknya. "Shalnark, kita sudah membuat sebuah _perjanjian_, ingat?"

"Perjanjian apa maksudmu?"

"Oh tuhan! Perjanjian! Perjanjian, Shalnark. Oh astaga. Pasti kau tidak ingat,"

"Tidak."

Kurapika menepuk jidatnya dan kembali menghadap kakaknya. "Perjanjian ketika kita masih kecil. Ketika ayah dan ibu meninggal. Kan kau sendiri yang membuatnya. Aku tak yakin kau tak ingat perjanjian itu."

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa isi perjanjian itu, Kurapika?"

"Baiklah. Kurasa otak _cerdas_-mu itu sedang error, ya?"

"Sepertinya begi— hei! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Haha.. Sudah kuduga. Yasudah, isi perjanjiannya adalah.."

"Oh, kurasa ini saatnya flashback."

Kurapika menggangguk.

**Flashback~**

_**"Kurapika, kita harus membuat sebuah perjanjian." kata anak lelaki berambut pirang.**_

_**"Perjanjian apa, kak?" balas adiknya yang berambut pirang dikuncir dua.**_

_**"Perjanjian. Isinya, kita akan berpisah. Dan bilang pada semua orang, tidak. Bilang pada 'sahabat' baru kita, jika dapat. Jika tidak, itu masalah sendiri.." anak lelaki itu mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya. "Ehem.. Bilang pada mereka, bahwa seorang Kurapika Kuruta dan Shalnark adalah sahabat sejak kecil."**_

_**"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus berbohong pada mereka? Kenapa tidak bilang saja pada mereka kalau seorang Kurapika Kuruta dan Shalnark adalah kakak-beradik?"**_

_**"Tidak, Kurapika." anak lelaki itu menepuk bahu adiknya yang bernama Kurapika. "Karena kau tahu, mereka akan mengincar mata merah yang kau punya,"**_

_**"Tapi, kenapa hanya kau yang tidak punya mata merah dikeluarga ini, kak?" sang adik bertanya lagi pada kakaknya(?)**_

_**"Sudah. Bilang saja seperti itu! Bila perlu, kau tutupi nama 'Kuruta' dibelakang namamu itu. Jika perlu, ganti nama itu."**_

_**"Aku harus mengganti menjadi apa?"**_

_**"Terserah kau." jawab sang kakak singkat.**_

_**"Bagaimana kalau, Kurapika Claire?"**_

_**"Nama yang bagus. Hm.. Claire? Kurasa akan kupakai juga."**_

_**"Kenapa?"**_

_**"Karena aku tidak punya nama belakang, Kurapika. Dan, oh! Mulai sekarang, perjanjian berjalan. Sampai ada seorang yang tahu kalau kita bukanlah sahabat. Melainkan saudara."**_

_**"Kurapika Claire. Shalnark Claire. Hm.. Boleh juga."**_

_**"Juga," sang kakak melanjutkan.**_

_**"Juga? Juga apa, kak?"**_

_**"Aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan, 'kura-chan'. Bagaimana?"**_

_**"Kura-chan, ya? Boleh, lah. Oh, kak—"**_

_**"Jangan panggil aku, 'kak'. Panggil saja aku dengan namaku. Karena perjanjian kita sudah berjalan."**_

_**"Terserah kau, kak. Eh, Shal..na..rk."**_

_**"Bagus. Mulai sekarang, kita berpisah disini, oke?"**_

_**"Tunggu!" sebelum sang adik menggapai tangan kakaknya, sang kakak menghilang bak aroma(?) kulit kebo-_-V *TERLALUOOT!***_

**End Flashback~**

"Paham?"

"Sebenarnya, aku kurang paham, Kurapika. Namun tak apa."

"Terserah kau, Shalnark. Aku akan bergabung dengan Gon dan yang lain. Lebih baik kau bergabung dengan 'danchou'mu itu,"

"Ide yang bagus, Kurapika. _Danke_, Kurapika."

Kurapika tersenyum dan menjawabnya, "_Ebenso_, Shalnark." lalu Kurapika bergabung dengan Gon dan yang lain. Seperti yang ia bilang.

Lalu _Reuni_ antara Kurapika dan Shalnark berlangsung sampai malam. _Reuni_ itu berakhir pukul 10 malam. Lalu mereka semua pulang.

**-oOo-**

**Kurapika: woi.. Capek nih gue lari-larian gak jelas kayak gitu!**

**Shalnark: iya, aku juga capek.**

**Kuroro: hadeww, kayaknya gue bakalan sakit jantung, nih.**

**Shalnark: nape, danchou?**

**Kuroro: tau ah. Ane sakit ati abisnye, katanye ada yang kagak setuju kalo ane dipasangin ame Pika-chan.**

**Kurapika: bagus dong! Gue juga gak mau ama lu!**

**Killua: yaudah ama gue aja!**

**Alluka: loh, kak Killua, kak Killua ada disini ternyata? Itu tuh, tukang warteg yang bekas kak Killua makan, nyariin. Katanya, "Woi! Bayar dong! Mau kabur kemane lu?"**

**Killua: udeh, bayarin aja dulu. Plit bet ama kakak lu..**

**Alluka: ih! Kebiasaan! *baliksambilarah***

**Killua: *ngakakgulinggulingan* maapin ane, Alluka! Wkwk..**

**Milluki: *nongolentahdarimana* makanya, kalo abis makan tuh bayar!**

**Killua: eh, ada **_**buta-kun**_**! Pe kabar, bro?**

**Milluki: baek. Lu?**

**Kurapika: woi..**

**Kuroro: hm.. Kayaknya pika-chan bakalan OOC kayak gue nih..**

**Kurapika: pen banget lu disamain? Ewh~**

**Gon: Killua!**

**Killua: apah?**

**Gon: gue bisa masak aer!**

**Killua: SOooo...p...i...g...a... Bisa kagak?!**

**Gon: tau.**

**Kurapika: Gue bisa!**

**Killua: Siapa?**

**Kurapika: Gue.**

**Killua: yang nanya...**

**Milluki: dari pada bertengkar mending makan kripik kentang.. Ummh~~nyam~~ enaknya!**

**Kuroro: eh, buntelan kentut! *ngomongkeMilluki.***

**Milluki: *masangmukakelaperan(?)* ape?**

**Kuroro: lu mau makan?**

**Milluki: *nganggukngangguk* **

**Kuroro: makan sono di nasi padang murah hanya Rp.85.000 doang!**

**Milluki: WEW *sambilmemasangmukakucing***

**Kuroro: ehh, muka kucing lu gak lucu! Lucuan juga... Ahh... *nosebleed* Pika-chan!**

**Kurapika: gue tuh, gak level sama lu!**

**Killua: kalo gak level sama Kuroro mending sama gue aja!**

**Kurapika: ini lagi bocah satu-,-**

**Gon: Kurapika,**

**Kurapika: iya, Gon?**

**Gon: kan kamu gak level sama Kuroro sama Killua..**

**Kurapika: hm.. Terus?**

**Gon: gimana kalo sama aku aja? *bigsmile***

**Kurapika: hm.. Gimana, ya? Aku pertimbangin lagi dulu deh.**

**Gon: yeeeeeyyy!**

**Kuroro: Killua, masa kita kalah sama Gon?**

**Killua: iya. Gak ikhlas, gue!**

**Kuroro: Gon!**

**Gon: ya?**

**Kuroro: gimana kalo lu ama Killua ama gue bersaing?**

**Killua: maksudnya?**

**Kuroro: bersaing secara sehat mendapatkan PIKA-CHAN!**

**Killua, Gon: OSU!**

**Kurapika: oi.. *speechless***

**Kuroro, Killua, Gon: review yaaaa...**

**Kurapika: *masihdenganposisiyangsama* oi..**

**-oOo-**

**A/n: howwwww? Buahahaha! -.- review saja lah, ya? *pasrah***

_Reply review:_

**Nahya-Chan:**

What? Jadi nge-ship KilluPika? Noooo! Buahahaha... Jangan ngomong gitu ah, *blush* kan, _benci bisa jadi cinta_. Kyahahah~ harus sudi KuroPika... *ngoooooook*


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Warning!**

**Penambahan OC. 2 chapter ku jadikan satu. AU banget! OOC kayaknya. Gaje banget! Humor? Gak terlalu bisa, tapi diusahakan! XD**

**Her Crazy Story**

**Chapter 9 — A New Beginning**

**Chapter 10 — Date With Kuroro**

**-oOo-**

Kurapika memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah Killua setelah bertemu dengan Shalnark dalam keadaan parah. Shalnark memintanya untuk tinggal dengannya. Memang, apa salahnya bila itu kakak dan adik?

Kurapika membuka matanya dihari yang baru. Semua nampak sangat berbeda dari kamar yang biasa ia tempati. Suasananya lebih.. Lembut. Kurapika menyapu pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan dan menemukan sesosok yang sangat ia kenali. Ia tersenyum ke arahnya. Orang itu membalas senyuman Kurapika dengan tertawa. Sontak, Kurapika sadar seutuhnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bodoh?"

"Tidak sopan. Bicara dengan kakakmu dan memanggilnya bodoh. Lebih baik, kau mengaca dulu. Wajahmu sangat sangat abstrak."

Mendengar itu, ia langsung turun dari kasurnya dan bertanya dimana kamar mandi. Shalnark menjawabnya diujung sudut lantai dua ini. Ketika ia sampai, ia langsung menuju ke arah westafle dan mencuci mukanya.

Setelah keluar kamar mandi, ia disapa ramah oleh kakaknya. "Apa kau lapar?"

Kurapika menggangguk. "Kau masak apa, Shalnark?"

"Kau maunya apa?"

"Hm.. Bisa kah kau memasakkan aku sebuah masakan khas sini? Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Aku tak terlalu bisa memasaknya. Tapi akan kuusahakan. Bagaimana kalau satu piring kecil agar dulu? Untuk mengganja-"

"Dimana agar itu?"

"Astaga. Itu didalam kul—" sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kurapika terlebih dahulu menyerobot kulkas. "..Kas."

-oOo-

Gadis bersurai pirang ini sedang menyirami tanaman. Iris coklat miliknya menyapu halaman belakang rumah kakaknya yang luas. Ia berhenti dari kegiatannya ketika ia melihat Kuroro bertengger(?) Dipagar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, tn. Lucifer?" tanyanya yang dilembutkan.

"Oh, astaga ny. Claire,"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Claire?" nadanya mulai ia tinggikan.

"Kau."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena namamu adalah Kurapika Claire, benar?"

"Bo-bodoh! Bukan itu namaku!"

"Lantas?"

Dengan bangga, Kurapika menyebutkan namanya. Namun ia terdiam. "Kurapika.."

"Kurapika siapa?" ledek Kuroro. Sebenarnya, ia ingin tahu nama asli Kurapika.

"..Claire."

"Apa kubilang. Hey, Kurapika! Apa kau ada kegiatan malam ini?"

"Mau apa kau bertanya begitu? Jangan bilang, kau mau mengajakku berkencan. Ha, itu bodoh, Kuroro." Katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Memang itu kenyataannya, Kurapika."

Sore itu, dilangit yang merah, Kurapika tersipu dengan jelasnya. Untungnya, langit sore yang merah itu menyamarkan rona merah di pipinya. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku ingin berkencan denganmu, Lucifer?"

"Simple. Kau hanya perlu berdandan layaknya perempuan.."

"Tapi aku memang perempuan, bodoh!"

"Maksudku, benar-benar berdandan seperti perempuan, Claire."

"Ta..tapi.."

"Sudah, tak ada tapi tapian. Aku sudah bicara pada kakakmu tadi. Dan ia menyetujuinya dengan senang hati."

-oOo-

"Shalnark! Apa yang kau katakan pada Kuroro?!" bentak Kurapika ketika ia melihat Shalnark sedang asik menonton televisi.

"Katakan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sore tadi Kuroro bilang padaku, bahwa ia akan mengajakku berkencan. Dan kau menyetujuinya dengan senang hati. Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi danchou memang bilang begitu padaku. Dan aku memang menyetujuinya.."

"Sialan kau!"

"Hehe.. Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu. Kalian memang cocok. Walaupun kalian berbeda 9 tahun darinya."

"Diam kau!"

"Kurapika, sudahlah. Kau sesekali harus merasakan cinta."

_Aku memang sedang merasakan cinta dengan orang yang mengajakku berkencan itu, kakak._ Batin Kurapika bicara lirih. "Shalnark, aku akan ikut. Tapi kau juga harus ikut dengan kami."

"Apa? Itu tidak bisa. Kau mau kehilangan kakakmu satu-satunya karena ikut dengan kencanmu dan danchou?"

"Setidaknya masih ada tante Bisky." Kurapika berbicara dengan melipat kedua tanggannya didepan dadanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shalnark.

"Jadi, kau memang mau aku mati?" Shalnark memalingkan wajahnya dari Kurapika. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Wajah Kurapika tiba-tiba menjadi pucat. "Ti-tidak usah. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Kau tetap saja dirumah. Kau boleh berduaan disini dengan Shizuku."

Shalnark tiba-tiba tersipu. "A-apa yang kau katakan? Te-terserah kau saja. Sudah sana cepat bersiap-siap! Pasti danchou akan marah bila kau terlambat."

"Iya, baiklah." Kurapika berjalan menjauh dari kakaknya. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan berhenti melangkah. "Hei,"

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, kenapa Kuroro mau susah-susah mengajakku berkencan? Maksudku, padahalkan masih banyak wanita lain yang mau dengannya. Neon, contohnya."

"Anak bos mafia yang manja itu? Jangan buat aku tertawa! Danchou bilang, ia tak suka dengan orang manja."

"Kuroro bilang begitu?"

"Hn, Danchou sendiri yang bilang begitu pada kami."

"Kami? Ah. Terserah. Oh, bilang pada Shizuku, untuk jangan lupa membersihkan debu dirumah ini dengan penyedot debunya."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Shalnark dengan nada yang 'agak' marah.

"Tidak. Aku akan bersiap. Da~"

-oOo-

_Dimana dia? Tumben sekali dia terlambat! Huh! Dasar menyebalkan!_ Kurapika membatin dalam hati. _Oh, itu dia. _Lalu Kurapika berpose seperti, _**aku-sudah-lama-menunggumu,-tuan-lucifer!**_

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku, ny. Claire." Kurorp membungkuk layaknya bertemu putri raja.

"Ti-tidak apa, Kuro—Tn. Lucifer," balasnya ramah.

"Kita masuk?" tanya Kuroro masih dengan sikap lembutnya. Dan Kurapika menggangguk lalu mereka masuk kedalam restoran. Kuroro memandang gadis didepannya dengan tatapan berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya ia akan memandang atau melihat sesuatu dengan wajah datar. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ia memandang Kurapika dengan pandangan yang dapat diartikan sebagai _**tuan-puteriku-sangat-cantik-malam-ini.**_

Kuroro berdiri dan mempersilahkan Kurapika duduk dihadapannya. Lalu ia kembali ke bangkunya. "Apa kau sempat berfikir dua kali untuk akhirnya berkencan denganku, Kurapika?"

Kurapika mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kuroro. "Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, sepertinya kau setengah hati berkencan denganku kali ini."

Mata Kurapika terbelalak. _Bagaimana ia tahu?_ Batinnya bertanya. "Bukan urusanmu, Lucifer."

"Tapi, bila aku boleh jujur padamu, malam ini kau terlihat cantik. Lebih cantik dari biasanya."

"Apa itu sebuah pujian? Kalau iya, aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ingin tahu saja. Cepat beritahu aku. Untuk apa kau mengajakku berkencan malam ini?"

"Hanya ingin lebih mendekat ke calon pacarku. Apa itu tidak boleh?"

Mata Kurapika terbelalak lagi. "Pacar, katamu? Bodoh! Kau tidak akan pernah aku anggap sebagai seorang pacar! Tapi sebagai orang yang sok tahu dan terlewat pede!"

"Terserah kau saja, Claire."

"Ja-jangan panggil aku dengan Claire! Aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu."

"Tapi itu kan namamu. Kenapa kau tidak suka?"

"Di-diam!"

"Baik, kau mau makan apa malam ini?"

"Mungkin sup ikan?"

"Sup ikan? Kau yakin itu?"

-oOo-

"Ke-kenapa?" Kurapika bertanya pada Kuroro. "Ja-jangan bilang, kau mau menciumku seperti kejadian di restoran lalu!"

"Kalau iya?" Kurapika menampar Kuroro. Ia sekarang kesal dengan pria didepannya ini. "Kau.."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka sikapku? Terima kasih, karena kau tidak menyukainya. Dan, jangan panggil aku dengan Claire lagi."

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Hm.. Sekiranya yang aneh bagimu."

"Aneh bagiku?"

"Ah, panggil saja aku Kuruta. Kurapika Kuruta."

"Kuruta? Itu aneh. Aku belum pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya."

"Iya. Itu aneh, 'kan? Su-sudah. Panggil saja aku Kuruta. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Claire." Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kuroro. "Tapi itu, kalau aku sedang bersama Shalnark saja. Camkan itu!" Lalu Kurapika melalui Kuroro dengan sedikit menabrak pundaknya.

"Tunggu," Kuroro menahan Kurapika dengan memegang tangannya "jangan pulang dulu."

"Kenapa? Sekarang sudah pukul 9! Shalnark bisa marah padaku!"

"Tidak bila bersamaku, Kurapika." Kini Kurapika tersipu. "Bolehkah kau mengizinkan aku untuk.."

_Apa yang dia mau dariku? _Kurapika bertanya dalam hatinya.

"Memelukmu sebentar saja." Kurapika kini benar-benar tersipu. Ia tak dapat menyangkalnya. Tanpa jawaban dari Kurapika, Kuroro langsung memeluk Kurapika dari belakang. Sontak, Kurapika makin tersipu.

"Le-lepaskan, bodoh!"

"Tidak akan. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau membenciku?"

"Iya! Aku membencimu karena kau membuat aku patah tulang! Juga kau melemparku kedanau!"

"Tapi itukan sudah kejadian lalu, Kurapika. Lupakan sajalah." Kuroro memutar tubuh Kurapika. Kini, Kurapika sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Lupakan? Seenaknya kau bicara! Aku takkan pernah melupakan kejadian itu seumur hidupku, kau tahu!?"

"Kau memang keras kepala, Kurapika."

"Ke-kenapa?" Kurapika bertanya pada Kuroro. "Ja-jangan bilang, kau mau menciumku seperti kejadian di restoran lalu!"

"Kalau iya?" Kurapika menampar Kuroro. Ia sekarang kesal dengan pria didepannya ini. "Kau.."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka sikapku? Terima kasih, karena kau tidak menyukainya. Dan, jangan panggil aku dengan Claire lagi."

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Hm.. Sekiranya yang aneh bagimu."

"Aneh bagiku?"

"Ah, panggil saja aku Kuruta. Kurapika Kuruta."

"Kuruta? Itu aneh. Aku belum pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya."

"Iya. Itu aneh, 'kan? Su-sudah. Panggil saja aku Kuruta. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Claire." Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kuroro. "Tapi itu, kalau aku sedang bersama Shalnark saja. Camkan itu!" Lalu Kurapika melalui Kuroro dengan sedikit menabrak pundaknya.

"Tunggu," Kuroro menahan Kurapika dengan memegang tangannya "jangan pulang dulu."

"Kenapa? Sekarang sudah pukul 9! Shalnark bisa marah padaku!"

"Tidak bila bersamaku, Kurapika." Kini Kurapika tersipu. "Bolehkah kau mengizinkan aku untuk.."

'Apa yang dia mau dariku?'

"Memelukmu sebentar saja." Kurapika kini benar-benar tersipu. Ia tak dapat menyangkalnya. Tanpa jawaban dari Kurapika, Kuroro langsung memeluk Kurapika dari belakang. Sontak, Kurapika makin tersipu.

"Le-lepaskan, bodoh!"

"Tidak akan. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau membenciku?"

"Iya! Aku membencimu karena kau membuat aku patah tulang! Juga kau melemparku kedanau!"

"Tapi itukan sudah kejadian lalu, Kurapika. Lupakan sajalah." Kuroro memutar tubuh Kurapika. Kini, Kurapika sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Lupakan? Seenaknya kau bicara! Aku takkan pernah melupakan kejadian itu seumur hidupku, kau tahu!?"

"Kau memang keras kepala, Kurapika."

"Bia—" belum sempat Kurapika meneruskan kalimatnya, Kuroro langsung menciumnya. Tak lama ia melepaskannya. "Bodoh!" Kurapika mendorong tubuh Kuroro sampai ia terjatuh.

"Kau bilang kau mau pulang, 'kan? Silahkan."

"Kau.. Brengsek kau!" Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi. Seperti kejadian yang lalu. Lalu ia bergegas kerumahnya dengan hiasan sedikit air mata diwajahnya.

-oOo-

"Kenapa kau? Kenapa menangis?"

"Shalnark," Kurapika menghempaskan dirinya dikasur kakaknya. "Tolong bilang pada danchou-mu itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ini, niat sebagai kakak atau tidak sih? Tidak peduli sama adiknya sama sekali!"

"Iya iya. Memang kau di apakan danchou, sampai kau menangis? Danchou tidak mungkin menyentuhmu, 'kan?"

Perkataan Shalnark yang terakhir, berhasil membuat mata Kurapika terbelalak. "Ti-tidak. Dia tidak menyentuhku. Tapi dia,"

"Tapi dia?"

Kurapika langsung memeluk kakaknya dan hanyut dalam tangisannya dibahu Shalnark. Shalnark bingung dengan kelakuan Kurapika.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi? Aku janji, aku akan menegur danchou bila i—"

"Menegur? Huh!" Kurapika melepaskan pelukannya dari kakaknya. "Kau memang kakak yang tidak niat menjadi kakak!"

"Apa maksudmu? Baik, terserah kau saja. Ceritakan masalahmu pada kakakmu, Kurapika." Lalu Kurapika menceritakan semuanya.

-oOo-

"Danchou! Kenapa kau mencium Kurapika? Apa kau tahu?! Dia sampai menangis!"

"Shalnark, aku tak sengaja menciumnya. Aku tersandung dan terjatuh tepat mengenai bibirnya."

"Kau bohong! Ceritamu sangat berbeda dari Kurapika!"

"Jadi kau memilih adikmu daripada aku? Terserah. Tapi kau akan aku pecat menjadi anggota Ryodan dan berhenti berhubungan dengan Shizuku."

Shalnark membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak percaya. Tak apa bila diberhentikan dari Ryodan. Asal tetap bisa berkomunikasi dengan Shizuku. Tapi, tidak keduanya. Ia merasa lemas seketika.

-oOo-

Ia, Shalnark Claire, kembali kerumahnya dengan langkah gontai. _Kau tidak boleh berhubungan apapun lagi dengan Shizuku._ Kalimat 'mantan' Danchou-nya masih mengiang dikepalanya. _Apapun, apapun akan kuberikan, bahkan itu jabatanku dan nyawaku. Asal aku tetap bisa bertemu dengan Shizuku. _Hati kecil Shalnark berbicar lirih.

Diperjalanan menuju rumahnya yang gontai, ia sering menabrak orang. Sampai orang yang ditabraknya terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. "Aduh.."

Ia segera mendongakkan wajahnya yang selalu ia tundukkan keatas. Dan ia menatap manik hijau seorang gadis. "Ma-maafkan aku, nona. Aku tidak sengaja." lalu ia berdiri dan membantunya berdiri. "Siapa namamu, nona?"

"Namaku? Namamu siapa?" tanya balik sang gadis kepada Shalnark.

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya?" tanya Shalnark jengkel.

"Kenapa? Aku yang bertanya padamu duluan, tuan."

"Aku."

"Aku!"

"A— Baik, aku menyerah. Namaku Shalnark Claire. Namamu?"

"Salam kenal, Shalnark!"

"U-uh. Salam ke— hei! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, nona. Siapa namamu?"

"Suatu saat nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi ditempat yang tak terduga, Shalnark. Tolong hafalkan wajah dan suaraku. Karena kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Ha? Hafalkan wajah dan suaramu.." Shalnark berkata sambil memejamkan matanya. Tak lama ia membukanya. "Kau fi— Saus tartar! Lebih baik aku pulang saja!"

Setelah sampai dirumahnya, Shalnark membuka pintu rumahnya dan disambut hangat oleh Kurapika. "Selamat datang kembali, Shalnark."

"Ah. Aku pulang. Kurapika, apa kau lapar?" sang adik menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak? Baiklah. Kalau begitu buatkan aku makanan."

Kurapika langsung cemberut. "Kau fikir kau siapa? Baru pulang sudah menyuruh aku!"

"Jelas aku, kakakmu, Kurapika." jawabnya santai.

"Oh, kau benar. Kau mau apa?"

"Tolong nasi goreng satu."

"Huh! Aku bukan orang kantin sekolahan, kau tahu!?" Kurapika berbalik sambil mengumpat kakaknya.

_Hafalkan wajah dan suaraku._ Suara gadis yang ia tabrak tadi mengiang dikepala Shalnark. "Sial! Hafalkan!? Dia fikir aku siswa sekolahan yang sedang belajar menghafal, apa!?" Shalnark memejamkam matanya. _Kita akan bertemu lagi disuatu tempat yang tak terduga._ Dan, kalimatnya masih betah mengiang dikepala pemuda berambut pirang pendek ini.

"Ini, nasi goreng kesukaanmu."

"_Danke, _Kurapika."

"_Ebenso._ Hei," panggil sang adik. "Shalnark, apa kau ada kegiatan? Apa kau ingin mengantar aku berbelanja ke super market untuk membeli baju baru untukku?"

Shalnark yang sedang menikmati nasi goreng buatan adiknya kini tersedak karena pernyataan adik kesayangannya ini. "Uhuk uhuk!" lalu ia meneguk segelas air yang diberikan Kurapika bersamaan dengan nasi gorengnya. "Membeli baju baru, untukmu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah dengar."

Shalnark meletakkan piring yang ia pegang ke meja dan berdoa lebay. "Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan! Kau telah mengabulkan permohonanku untuk membuat adikku sadar, kalau ia adalah perempuan!"

"Hei, aku memang perem—"

"Sstt.. Dan kau membuatnya sadar, bahwa ia harus berdandan ala perempuan. Oh, Tuhan! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Shalnark, sudah lah! Kau mau menemaniku atau tidak?"

"Tentu aku mau menemanimu, Kurapika. Apa yang tidak untukmu, sih?" Shalnark mencubit pipi adiknya. "Kapan dan jam berapa kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok. Pukul 10."

"Oke. Pertama-tama, biarkan aku menyelesaikan makan masakan pertamamu yang kau buat khusus untukku ini."

"Kau kebiasaan, selalu promosi setiap ada kesempatan." Kurapika dan Shalnark tertawa. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi seorang _promotor _saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Kau bekerja seperti Killua! Kau tahu, ia bisa mendapat rumah sebesar itu dengan menjadi seorang _promotor,_ Shalnark."

**Flashback~**

_**"Killua, dari mana kau mendapat semua uang ini?"**_

_**"Aku? Mudah! Aku hanya menjadi seorang **_**promotor**."

**End flashback~**

"Begitu? Jadi Killua adalah seorang promotor? Ide bagus!"

"Iyapm, bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga,"

-oOo-

**A/n: okw, chaptee 9, 10 selesai. Menurutku, disini korbsn OOC-nya itu Shalnark.**

**Review kemarin:**

tsukihana ruby-chan:

**Cie ah, ganti uname nih.. Kenapa, Kurapika dan Shanlarknya?**

Nahya-Chan:

**Lupakan apa maksudnya(?) itu adikku yang membantu menyelesaikan itu..**

ukimitaro:

**Yo. Tak apa.**

**Oke, review please.. Huam***

_**KxN.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Warning!**

**AU banget! OOC kayaknya. Gaje banget! Humor? Gak terlalu bisa, tapi diusahakan! XD**

**Her Crazy Story**

**Chapter 11 **— Kurapika's New Style

-oOo-

Hari ini, Kurapika dan Shalnark pergi ke pasar swalayan untuk membeli baju baru Kurapika. Didalam mobil, Shalnark bertanya-tanya pada Kurapika tentang perasaannya. Toh, selama 11 tahun terakhir ini, mereka tidak ketemu, 'kan? Apa salahnya?

"Shalnark, aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa. Dan kau tahu? Belakangan ini, sepertinya 'danchou' mu itu agak aneh."

"Benarkah? Aneh seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Hm.. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan jelas keanehannya itu. Namun, ia aneh kalau sudah menyangkut.." Kurapika menggantungkan kalimatnya. Masih menimbang, ingin melanjutkan atau tidak perkataannya.

"Siapa? Menyangkut siapa, Kurapika?"

"Tidak jadi. Aku lebih suka membahasnya dengan buku harianku. Oh, apa kau tahu? Kemarin, sepulang aku dari rumah Killua, Shizuku menelfonku, katanya.."

_Shizuku menelfon Kurapika? Apa ia memberitahu Kurapika kalau aku diberhentikan dari Ryodan? Apa Shizuku memberitahu, kalau Shizuku merindukanku? Apa dia menyuruh Kurapika untuk bilang bahwa, Shizuku dan aku tidak bisa bersama lagi?_ Shalnark membatin dengan sangat dalam. Sangat dalam sehingga, ia tak memperhatikan jalan.

"Shalnark! Shalnark!" Kurapika mengguncang-guncangkan bahu kakaknya. "Shalnark! Lihat jalan! Kau akan menabrak!"

Shalnark sadar ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir adiknya. "A-apa? Ah!" Lalu ia seperti membanting stir ke arah kiri. Dan bisa menyeimbangkan mobilnya lagi. "Danke, Kurapika."

Kurapika tidak menjawab. Itu membuat Shalnark penasaran. Biasanya, ia langsung mengomeli Shalnark kalau ia seperti ini. Penasaran kenapa dengan adiknya, Shalnark mengengok kearahnya dan mendapati adiknya pingsan. (Gambaran pingsan Kurapika: mulut terbuka sedikit, kepala agak tertunduk, mata terbuka melihat kedepan dan dimulutnya keluar putih-putih yang melayang yang wajahnya mirip dengannya.)

"Astaga, itu sih bukan pingsan, author!" Bentak Shalnark dari dalam mobilnya. Lalu ia melanjutkan menyetir kembali. Setelah sampai di pasar swalayan, ia menuju ke parkiran mobil dan memarkirkan mobilnya disana. "Kurapika, bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Sontak Kurapika terperanjat dan memandang kakaknya. "Sudah sampai? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Shalnark tersenyum nista yang jahat. "Kau tidur. Dan kau mengeces. Banyak sekali, sampai banjir."

"Apa?! Ngeces?" Kurapika mengecek kerah bajunya. "Tidak basah. Berarti," Kurapika menoleh ke Shalnark dan mendapati ia menahan tawanya. "Kau bohong!"

"Ma-maaf. Aku tak tahan untuk berbohong padamu. Hahaha.." Ia juga tak tahan untuk tertawa. Sangat lucu, mungkin. Sehingga ia menangis. "Sudah," katanya sambil mengelap air mata 'bahagia' nya. "Kita sudah sampai. Ayo, turun."

"Hn," jawab Kurapika dingin sambil menoleh kearah jendela.

-oOo-

"Apa yang ini bagus?" Tanya Shalnark pada adiknya yang sedang sibuk memilah milah baju.

"Apa? Itu seperti nenek-nenek, Shalnark! Tidak! Yang lain!" Lalu Kurapika kembali kepekerjaan awalnya.

"Yasudah." Shalnark meletakkan baju itu ditempatnya lagi. Ia mulai mencari-cari dan 'menemukan' apa yang dicarinya. "Kalau ini?"

Kurapika tidak menanggapinya. "Jangan yang aneh lagi, Shalnark!" Ia berkata tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kearah kakaknya.

Merasa dikacangin, *tinggaldikasihselai:p* ia menyodorkan baju itu tepat didepan muka adiknya. "Lihat dulu, baru komentar!"

Ketika Kurapika melihat baju yang dipilihkan kakaknya, ia tersenyum dan menoleh kearahnya. "Bagus. Dimana kau menemukan ini?"

"Ditempat rahasia yang kau bahkan tidak melihatnya."

"Ah! Cepat beritahu! Dimana?"

"Oke, jika kau memaksa, disini." Shalnark mengalah dan menunjukkan dimana ia menemukan baju itu. Kurapika berjalan mengikuti arah telunjuk kakaknya.

"Oh," hanya itu jawaban darinya. "Aku pilih ini saja!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, baju yang kau pilihkan itu, bagus, Shalnark."

"Danke." Shalnark menjawabnya dengan wajah yang agak tersipu.

"Tak usah tersipu gitu! Kau jelek!" Kurapika mengulurkan lidahnya sedikit dan berlari kearah kasir. Setelah ia membayarkan bajunya, mereka keluar dari butik itu. "Shalnark, Shizuku kan kemarin menelfonku, dan ia bilang gini,"

"Tunggu. Kita makan yuk. Kau belum makan dari pagi. Makan disana saja!" Lalu Shalnark menarik Kurapika dan makan direstoran. Setelah mereka memasuki restoran, Shalnark melihat siluet yang ia kenali. Namun ia mengabaikannya dan berpura-puran tidak melihat. Lalu mereka duduk berhadapan dibangku kecil didekat jendela.

"Permisi, mau pesan apa?" Seorang maid datang dan memberikan dua buku menu kepada mereka.

"Aku mau.. Steak saja." Jawab Kurapika. "Dan untuk minumnya, aku mau.. Soda putih."

"Kalau saya lobster bakar dengan minumnya, jus anggur." Seru Shalnark.

"Baik, satu Steak dan satu Lobster bakar dengan minumnya jus anggur dan soda putih. Ditunggu, tuan, nyonya." Sang maid lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi, apa kata Shizuku?"

"Jadi, kata Shizuku, "Aku ingin mengajaknya makan malam untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Ya.. Itu katanya."

"Makan malam untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Kurapika menggangguk dan merasakan sakunya bergetar. "Tunggu, ada telfon. Aku akan keluar sebentar." Lalu Shalnark menggangguk dan Kurapika keluar. "Ya, Kurapika Clair—"

_**[Hai, ny. Claire. Tunggu saja aku dan kau akan bermain denganku.]**_

Lalu si penelfon memutuskan sambungannya. Kurapika tak mengerti apa maksudnya, dan langsung kembali kedalam.

"Apa katanya?"

Kurapika duduk kembali dihadapan Shalnark dan menjawabnya. "Aku tak mengerti maksudnya."

"Apa katanya?" Shalnark mengulanginya dengan nada datar.

"Katanya, "hai, ny. Claire. Tunggu aku dan kau akan bermain denganku." Memang, kau tahu maksudnya?" Shalnark menggeleng. Dan Kurapika menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga."

"Permisi, tn.. Nyonya, pesanan kalian," maid yang berbeda datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka berdua ditempatnya. "Selamat dinikmati. Saya permisi," lalu sang maid mundur dan menjauh.

-oOo-

"Claire!"

Kedua anak 'Claire' itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Lalu salah satu dari mereka membalas salamnya dengan senang hati. "Valent! Lama tak jumpa! Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, seperti biasa. Kalau kau?"

"Tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Oh, kenalkan, ini sahabat kecilku, Kurapika. Kurapika, ini temanku, Valent."

Kurapika dan Valent bergandengan (baca: bersalaman) satu sama lain. "Kurapika,"

"Valent. Oh, Shalnark, bagaimana dengan, 'danchou' mu? Kudengar, kau diberhentikan dari Ryodan, ya?"

Shalnark terperanjat mendengarnya. Ia tak percaya, bahwa rahasianya akan terbongkar didepan adiknya bahwa ia bukan lagi anggota Ryodan.

"Oh, maaf mengganggu. Kalian teruskan saja perbincangan kalian. Aku akan mampir kerumah Killua dulu. Da, Shalnark, Valent."

"Oke! Kau harus sampai rumah pukul 9, ya, Kurapika?"

Kurapika tersenyum tanda setuju dan pergi meninggalkan kakaknya dan Valent menuju rumah Killua.

-oOo-

Malam sudah datang. Ia berjalan pulang dengan langkah yang agak dirumah, Shalnark langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke kasurnya. Ia mengambil smart phone miliknya dan memencet nomor yang ada di daftar panggilannya. _Ternyata Kurapika menelfon._ Setelah sambungan tersambung, ia dapat mendengar suara adiknya dari seberang sana.

_**[Shalnark, kau dari mana saja? Aku mencari-carimu, kau tahu? Kau pergi pagi hari dan kau belum kembali! Kau ada dimana sekarang?]**_

"Aku sudah ada dikamar, Kurapika. Kau sendiri?"

_**[Aku ada di rumah Killua. Sedang mampir. Kebetulan ketika membeli bahan makanan. Apa kau baru saja kembali, Shalnark?]**_

_Benar, tadi siang kan dia bilang dia akan kerumah Zoldyck itu.._ "Iya. Aku baru saja kembali. Kau cepat pulang, Kurapika. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu."

_**[Baik, tunggu setengah jam lagi. Kalau aku belum kembali, bisa kah kau menyusulku di rumah Killua?]**_

"Iya."

_**[Danke, Shalnark. Dah~]**_

"Ebenso, Kurapika." Telfon-pun ditutup Shalnark. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, tapi tak berhasil. Akhirnya ia mencoba mengecek bahan makanan yang tersimpan dikulkas. Dan benar saja, ketika ia memeriksa kulkas, ia tak menemukan apapun. Alhasil, yang ia lakukan adalah menonton televisi sambil menunggu adiknya pulang.

Sudah dua episode dia tonton. Berarti sudah satu jam berlalu. Kurapika belum kunjung kembali. Ia mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya. Akhirnya, ia pergi kerumah Killua dan menjemput adiknya.

-oOo-

"Tapi Kurapika sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu, Shalnark."

"Tapi ia belum kembali, Gon."

"Apa kau tak punya nomor telefonnya? Sebagai kakak kau itu tidak niat, ya?"

"Apa yang kau maksud, Zoldyck? Tentu aku niat menjadi seorang kakak. Ide bagus juga menghubunginya. Akan kucoba menghubunginya. Tunggu." Ia memencet nomor Kurapika. Ia mencoba beberapa kali tapi tak mendapat jawaban. Ketika nomor itu menjawab panggilan Shalnark, ia sangat senang. "Kurapi—"

_**[Shalnark?]**_ Tanya Kurapika lirih. Air wajah Shalnark langsung berubah. Killua dan Gon yang menyadari itu langsung pergi menghadap Shalnark dan melihat ekspresinya. _**[Shalnark, tolong.. Tolong aku!]**_

Kini Shalnark membelalakkan matanya. Biar teman-temannya mendengarnya, ia mengubahnya menjadi 'loud speaker' pada hand phone-nya. _**[Shalnark,]**_ kata Kurapika. Masih dengan suara yang lirih. _**[Tolong aku, tolong!]**_

"Kau kenapa, Kurapika?"

_**[Tolong! Tolo**_—_**]**_ ia seperti merasakan telefon berpindah pemilik. Dan benar saja, suaranya berubah menjadi suara seorang laki-laki. _**[Tn. Claire, Shalnark Claire. Benar?]**_

"Kau.. Kau siapa? Kau apakan Kurapika!? Dengar, bila kau menyentuhnya sedikitpun, kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

_**[Tenang saja, Tn. Claire. Aku tak akan menyentuh adikmu tersayang ini.]**_ Tiba tiba terdengar suara teriakan Kurapika. Tapi itupun masih dengan suara yang lirih. _**[Pria brengsek! Kalau saja Shalnark tahu, kau pasti akan mati! Pria gila! Bodoh! Mati saja kau!]**_

Killua, Shalnark dan Gon langsung terbelalak kaget. Mereka tak pernah mendengar Kurapika berbicara seperti itu sebelumnya. _**[Lepaskan tangan hina-mu dari daguku, bodoh! Lepaskan!]**_ Dengan sengaja, si penculik memang tidak mematikan telefonnya. _**[Ada apa, gadis manis? Kau ingin bermain main denganku?]**_

Shalnark geram mendengar suara bodohnya. Setelah lama ia diam, akhirnya ia angkat bicara. "Hei, kau!" Lalu telfon dijawab si penculik "apa syaratnya agar adikku kembali?"

_**[Syaratnya mudah. Kau hanya perlu membawa teman temannya beserta kau, tentunya. Datang ke reruntuhan di pinggir kota pukul 8 malam. Besok malam. Mengerti?]**_

"Mengerti."

_**[Kita deal?]**_

"Ya." Lalu telfon diputus Shalnark. "Kalian dengar? Pukul 7 malam akan aku jemput kalian." Killua, Gon dan Leorio menggangguk. Lalu Shalnark bergegas pulang.

-oOo-

Keesokan harinya, Shalnark pergi kerumah Killua. Killua, Gon dan Leorio sudah menunggu. "Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Shalnark

"Sudah. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"

"Tidak. Satu masalah yang kita akan hadapi, adalah. Leorio. Apa kau bisa berlari dengan cepat. Tidak, maksudku, berlari sangat sangat cepat."

Leorio terdiam. "Aku tidak yakin itu."

"Kau akan aku gendong. Siap-siap saja. Sekarang?"

"OSU!"

-oOo-

"Shalnark, apa itu arti _willkommen_?" Tanya Gon.

"_willkommen_ itu artinya, selamat datang. Dalam bahasa Jerman."

"Jadi kau orang Jerman, Shalnark?" Tanya Killua.

Shalnark tersenyum dan menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Bisa kalian bilang begitu. Sudah, ayo masuk."

Didalam, Shalnark dan yang lain melihat Kurapika dalam keadaan memprihatinkan. Keadaan Kurapika sekarang adalah, bajunya di sobek sampai se dada, celana panjangnya disobek sampai se paha dan tanggannya di ikat keatas. Intinya, ia sekarang seperti memakai hot pants dan baju seksi juga seperti keadaan Killua waktu itu. Ketika ia disiksa Milluki. Killua geram melihat keadaan Kurapika sekarang.

Senentara itu, dibalik kegelapan, bersembunyi penculiknya. Yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. "Valent!" Seru Shalnark dan membuat ketiga orang disampingnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Shalnark.. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tak usah basa basi, kau! Untuk apa kau menculik adikku? Lagipula, bagaimana kau tau itu adikku?"

"Kau bodoh? Aku melihat kesamaan diantara kalian. Berambut pirang, berjalan kearah rumah yang sama. Dan ketika aku memperhatikan lebih dekat, wajah kalian itu 90% hampir sama."

"Be-benarkah?" Shalnark terperanjat. "Sudah! Aku tak peduli! Sekarang, kembalikan adikku dan kau akan ku layani apa maumu."

"Benarkah? Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan adikmu sebentar saja. Kau tahu alasan aku merobek pakaiannya? Karena aku ingin bermain dengannya."

Killua yang sedari tadi diam, kini angkat bicara. "Hei, kau pria brengsek! Sekali kau menyentuh temanku, kau akan kehilangan kepalamu dalam sekejap!"

"Kau itu bukannya anggota keluarga Zoldyck? Ku kira, kau sudah pensiun menjadi pembunuh. Karena kudengar begitu, dari gadis manis ini." Killua membelalakkan matanya. Tak mungkin Kurapika membocorkan rahasia temannya dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Kau apakan adikku, Valent?"

"Tidak aku apa-apakan. Aku hanya memberinya minuman. Di campur ramuan berkata jujur, pastinya."

"Sialan kau! Enyahlah kau dari dunia ini, Valent!"

"Maaf, Shalnark. Tidak semudah itu, sahabatku." Lalu orang bernama Valent itu mendekati Kurapika. Dari kejauhan, Gon, Killua dan Shalnark dapat melihat apa yang Valent lakukan. "Biarkan aku bermain dengannya, sebentar saja. Aku ingin memuaskan hasratku, kau tahu itu, 'kan, Shalnark?"

Shalnark terdiam. Ia kaget ketika Valent menjilat pipi kanan Kurapika. Ia, Shalnark langsung menghilang dari hadapan Gon, Killua dan Leorio. Kini, Shalnark berada tepat dihadapan Valent. Disusul Gon dan Killua.

"Gon, lepaskan ikatan tangan Kurapika, dan bawa dia ke Leorio. Suruh dia periksa, apa ada yang aneh dari tubuh Kurapika atau tidak." Gon menggangguk dan pergi ke Leorio. "Killua,"

Killua mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Shalnark. "Tolong bantu aku memusnahkan orang ini dari dunia. Kau bersedia membantuku?"

"Tentu. Aku akan membuatnya membayar apa yang telah dia lakukan pada sahabatku."

Sementara Killua dan Shalnark melawan Valent, Gon dan Leorio memeriksa keadaan tubuh Kurapika. Gon yang pertama menyadari. "Leorio, di paha kirinya, ada luka memar. Bisa kau cek?" Leorio menggangguk dan berpindah posisi.

"Astaga, ini bukan memar yang biasa. Gon, coba tolong kau lihat Killua dan kakaknya yang sedang bertarung. Apa mereka sudah selesai? Bila sudah, suruh mereka kemari."

"Baik." Lalu Gon memeriksa keadaan Shalnark dan Killua. "Shalnark, Killua." Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Syukurlah kalian sudah selesai bertarung. Kalian dipanggil Leorio diluar."

-oOo-

Kurapika perlahan membuka matanya. Sangat sakit dan kepalanya sangat pusing. Ketika ia sepenuhnya sadar, ia sudah tidak didalam reruntuhan lagi. Lalu ia menyapu ruangan tempatnya berada. "Di kamarku, rupanya."

"Kurapika? Untunglah kau sudah sadar. Teman-teman! Kurapika sudah sadar!"

Kurapika langsung bangun dengan sempurna. Ia syok melihat ketiga temannya dan kakaknya ketika mereka memasuki kamar. Ia langsung duduk ditepi kasurnya dan melemparkan bantal kearah mereka berempat. Satu bantal mengenai pas wajah Gon, satu guling menenai pas wajah Leorio dan satu guling lagi menenai wajah Killua. Hanya Shalnark yang tidak kena.

Shalnark maju sedikit demi sedikit. Sementara Kurapika berteriak dengan histeris. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. Ketika Shalnark menyentuh bahu Kurapika, ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menampar wajah kakaknya. Melihat itu, ketiga sahabatnya hanya bisa cengo.

"Kau.. Keparat! Kau mau apa dariku?!"

"Kurapika, tenang.. Ini aku. Shalnark."

"Shal..nark?"

Shalnark menggangguk. "Iya. Apa kau tidak ingat aku?" Kurapika menggeleng. Shalnark menghela nafas berat. Lalu ia memeluk adiknya. "Kurapika, aku janji. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kenapa-napa lagi."

"Kau.. Janji?"

Shalnark mengangguk. "Trims, Shalnark." Lalu Kurapika membalas pelukan kakaknya.

-oOo-

"Selamat pagi, Kurapika!" Kurapika yang sedari tadi masih mempertaruhkan matanya. Antara tidur dan bangun-_- kini sepenuhnya bangun ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh empat orang.

"Gon, Killua, Leorio? Kalian kenapa disini? Kenapa kalian tidak pulang?"

"Bodoh," Shalnark melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sehingga, semalam ketika aku suruh mereka pulang, mereka menolak." Lalu Shalnark menurunkan kedua tangannya. Mendekati Kurapika dan menyentuh keningnya. "Kau sudah baikkan, Kurapika."

"Memang, aku kenapa?"

"Kau semalam, setelah memeluk Shalnark.. Kau pingsan." Jawab Leorio. Sepertinya mereka akan bergantian menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika.

"Ha? Pingsan? Kok bisa?"

"Karena, mungkin kau masih syok atas kejadian yang menimpamu kemarin malam." Kini Killua yang menjawab.

"Kejadian? Kejadian apa?"

"Yang kau diculik, Kurapika.." Sekarang, Gon yang jawab. Kan bener, ini bergiliran._.v

"Diculik? Diculik siapa? Seingatku, aku hanya berjalan pulang dari rumah kau, Killua. Dijalan sangat sepi. Lalu aku mempercepat langkahku dan sampai dirumah. Dan mendapati Shalnark.. Terkapar dilantai."

Keempat orang disampingnya sekarang terbelalak tak percaya. "Ter..kapar?" Gon mengulangi dialog Kurapika.

"Di..lantai?" Kini Shalnark yang meneruskannya. "Kurapika!" Ia menyentuh bahu adiknya. "Apa Valent memberimu sebuah ramuan? Maksudku, selain ramuan jujur itu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Shalnark? Itu memang kejadian yang aku alami. Dan aku saja, sebenarnya kaget melihatmu ada disini."

"Kau.. Pasti bohong, 'kan?" Tanya Shalnark tak percaya. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi setengah gila. Ketika teman Kurapika, (taukansiapa?malesnulisnya._.) Beserta Kurapika menolehkan wajah mereka kearah Shalnark. "Kau.. Pasti bukan Kurapika yang aku kenal!" Kini Shalnark jatuh terduduk.

"Shalnark," panggil Gon dengan nada yang khawatir. "Shalnark, ka—"

"BOHONG! Kurapika," Shalnark bangun lagi dan menepuk pundak Kurapika lagi. "Aku tahu kau bukan Kurapika! Kau itu Valent!"

Gon, Killua dan Leorio terperanjat mendengarnya. _Ti..tidak mungkin! Aku sudah.. Sudah membunuhnya! Aku sudah mencabut jantungnya.._ Batin Killua.

_Apa? Valent-san masih hidup?_ Batin Gon.

_He?! He!? Be-benarkah?! _Batin Leorio.

Berbeda dengan reaksi ketiga temannya, Kurapika malah menutupi matanya dengan poninya dan tertawa. Bisa dibilang, tertawa jahat sih.. "Hmm.. Hmm.. Hahaha! Kau memang hebat dalam segi berfikir, seperti biasanya, Shalnark Claire." Lalu Kurapika jatuh tertidur.

Lalu, dari dada Kurapika, keluar cahaya hitam yang.. Sedang sih-,-.. Yang sedang. Ketika cahaya itu semakin menghilang, muncullah Valent dari balik cahaya itu. "Kau memang benar, ini aku. Shalnark," dan, Valent memasang senyuman iblis kearah Shalnark, Gon, Leorio dan Killua.

-oOo- *anggapsajadireplaysebentar*

"Kalau Valent-san ada ditubuh Kurapika, sekarang, roh Kurapika ada dimana?" Tanya Gon dengan polos dan memasang wajah 'berfikir' nya.

Killua dan Shalnark-pun juga berfikir. Namun, mereka tidak menemukan jawabannya. "Berputar difikiran kalian untuk menemukan jawabannya, huh? Mudah saja. Leorio!"

"I-iya?" Yang dipanggil kaget sambil bertanya.

"Ketika kau memeriksa tubuh gadis ini, apa kau melihat memar biru dipahanya?"

"Ti-tidak. Bukan aku. Tap—"

"Itu aku! Kenapa?" Tanya Gon dengan semangat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada memar biru dipahanya setelah itu?"

"A-aku tak tahu pasti sih. Tapi, memar itu hilang begitu saja. Memang kenapa, Valent-san?"

"Memar itu, adalah tempat aku mengambil roh Kurapika. Kini, roh itu masih berkeliaran disekitar reruntuhan untuk mencari tubuhnya."

"Bukannya jika tubuhnya kosong, tanpa roh.. Roh itu akan kembali ketubuh aslinya?" tanya Killua dengan bingungnya(?)

"Itu juga bisa. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa, Shalnark?"

"Tapi.. Kalau tubuh dan rohnya berjauhan.. Itu bisa menyebabkan roh itu kebingungan dan akhirnya tidak kembali ketubuh aslinya."

Gon, Killua dan Leorio terbelalak. "Be-benarkah? Ka-kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi!? Ayo segera kesana dan bawa tubuh Kurapika!" Usul Killua.

"Ide bagus, Zoldyck! Ayo!"

Lalu mereka berempat bergegas kereruntuhan dengan menggendong Kurapika. Sebelum mereka keluar rumah Shalnark, Valent berkata, "sebaiknya kalian cepat. Karena kurang dari 20 menit lagi, roh itu takkan kembali ketubuh aslinya."

-oOo-

Direruntuhan tempat Kurapika diculik, telah berdiri empat orang lelaki dengan satu tubuh gadis yang tergulai lemah.

"Kita masuk?" Tanya salah satu orang untuk meyakinkan yang lain. Yang lain menanggapinya hanya dengan menggangguk.

Disuatu ruangan direruntuhan, terdapat sebuah arwah yang berwarna putih. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan orang yang digendong. Lalu sang arwah, berputar-putar sambil menyebut nama seseorang. Ia juga hampir menangis karena kesepian.

"Dimana kau? Hiks.. Dimana?" Lalu ia berputar lagi. Sambil menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. "Dimana kau? Dimana.. Hiks.. Dimana kau disaat aku membutuhkanmu? Dimana kau saat aku.. Hiks.. Saat aku merindukanmu? Aku takut! Aku takut, Shalnark.."

"Tak perlu takut, Kurapika."

Sang arwah menoleh kearah bawah dan mendapati ketiga temannya dan kakaknya yang menggendong tubuhnya. Sang arwah terbang kebawah menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum.

"Cepat, kau harus kembali ke tubuh aslimu. Karena, kurang dari 5 menit lagi, kau takkan bisa kembali lagi untuk selamanya, Kurapika." Tegur Shalnark. Mendengar itu, Kurapika menggangguk dan bersiap masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Setelah ia masuk, tubuh yang tadi terkulai lemah, kini mulai membuka matanya. Tangan dan matanya mulai bergetar menandakan ia hidup dan berhasil. Lalu ia membuka matanya. Ketika ia bangun, ia disambut oleh pelukan hangat kakaknya.

"Kau.. Kembali, Kurapika!" Shalnark mempererat pelukannya. "Aku tak percaya kau.. Kau kembali!" Ia makin mempererat pelukannya sampai sang adik kehilangan nafas.

"Tak.. Bisa.. Bernafas.."

"Oh, maaf." Lalu Shalnark melepaskannya.

-oOo-

"Aku berangkat!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggangguk. "Hati-hati, Shalnark!"

Lalu orang didepannya melambaikan tangan dan berjalan. Gadis itu segera berbalik dan mendapati ia sedang memandang mata obsidian seseorang. "Lama tak jumpa, Kuruta."

Gadis itu terbelalak. "Ku-roro? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kukira, kau sudah musnah dari dunia ini." Katanya dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Benarkah? Musnah? Siapa yang berani memusnahkanku? Oh, apa kau sudah dengar kabar saudaramu?"

"Siapa? Shalnark? Dia bai—"

"Pariston Hill."

"Ada apa dengannya? Dan.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyebutkan namanya?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Kuruta. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa kau anggap semua orang berambut pirang adalah keluargamu?"

"Bukan begitu! Tapi memang itu kenyataan yang author buat!"

"Author?"

"Sudah, lupakan! Kita jadi OOC. Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Oh, bagaimana dengan kupu-kupu kesayanganmu itu?"

"Kupu-kupu kesay— Shaiapouf?" Gadis itu bertanya. Dan orang didepannya menggangguk. "Mau apa kau? Kenapa kau ungkit semua nama keluargaku?!"

"Kan sudah kubilang waktu itu." Orang didepannya memasang wajah serius. "Untuk mendekatkan aku, dengan calon pacarku." Lalu, orang didepannya ini menggenggam erat kedua tangan si gadis.

"Ap—"

"Permisi,"

-oOo-

**A/N: oke, menurutku, ini chapte terpanjang yang pernah aku buat dalam semua fiksi -.- lebih dari 3 K words! Kuokuokuok -_-v sudah lah, ya~?**

**Oke, kalau misalkan aku hiatusnya sebentar, itu karena aku juga tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan. Karena, sebenernya, aku juga.. Galau-.-)a**

**Replies:**

**Nahya-chan: iya.. Sudah di update kok. Walau tidak update 'kilat', sih.. masa sih, itu dialog paling 'ngakak' seantero jagad got? -,-**

**Ukimitaro: iya, sih.. Agak keulang. Tapi juga, udah.. *binggung***

Trims atas semua review yang sudah kalian berikan.. *hiks*


End file.
